The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The wedding of Abby and Connor approaches.  It's time to celebrate by throwing the time-honored parties for the bride and groom-to-be.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties, Chapter One.

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: No

Rating: PG: adult situations, and language may be raunchy to suit the parties. Will be sex talk.

Description: The wedding of Abby and Connor approaches. It's time to celebrate by throwing the time-honored parties for the bride and groom-to-be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. For fun only.

Author's Note: Sequel to The Wedding: Shopping. This is het, I don't like slash, but no offense to those who do.

1612 Words this chapter. Still writing it, will be multiple chapters, but unsure how long.

The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Should we invite the minister's wife?" asked Emily

Jess' eyes widened. "I...don't know. Honestly, would she come?"

Abby shrugged. "Invite her."

"It would be considerate."

"Is it appropriate, though? We don't know her. We're...not in the same social circle," said Jess.

Abby laughed. "I still say invite her. At the very least, we can tell our kids about the time we humiliated Lester by inviting the minister's wife to my hen party."

Jess laughed. "Now we have to."

They all agreed, and added her to the invitation list.

"We are inviting Mrs. Lester, are we not?"

"Of course, Emily. Although," said Jess, "what if she doesn't know that Lester bought Abby's dress and paid for some of ours?"

Abby smirked evilly. "She might think he has a whole harem on the side."

"Abby!"

They all laughed.

"Put her on the list," said Abby. "More opportunity to embarrass Lester."

Jess smiled. "Now, what kind of hen party do you want? Do you want something more classy, along the lines of a bridal shower, or something raunchy?"

"Hmm...Honestly, I could go either way," said Abby with a laugh.

"Indeed, Abby. I see you as classically debauched."

They all giggled.

"Maybe we should slow down on the wine," said Jess, giggling. They all broke into a fit of giggles.

"Oy, are you all behaving in there?" came Connor's voice from Jess' kitchen.

"No!" cried all three ladies. They were sitting and lounging on Abby's bed, with magazines, and notebooks strewn around them. Jess of course, had her laptop running, surfing between bridal sites.

"Are you?" cried Jess.

"Obviously," said Matt's brogue.

The girls laughed.

"Keep it down, we're planning my bachelor party in here!" cried Connor.

Jess giggled. "So are we."

"You're planning a bachelor party?"

"Shut up Becker! You know what I mean!" cried Jess.

The men laughed from their room.

"Back to our party," said Jess, "For the minister's wife, it should probably be more classy."

"I suppose. Lester would appreciate it," said Abby. "But where's the fun in that?"

Emily laughed. "Must we have just one party?"

"No! We can have both," said Jess. "In fact, we could do one here, at the flat, or a nice restaurant, and do one in a pub or dance club."

"I like that idea," said Abby. "Some people, like my grandmother, I'd like to include, but maybe not at a club. Plus, there's certain conversations I'd rather not have around her."

Jess grinned. "Like what you'll wear on the honeymoon?"

"Or what the best positions are for lovemaking?"

"Lady Emily!" cried Jess.

"Oh my God!" cried Abby, turning red.

"How is Connor?" asked Emily.

"Do not answer that! I don't want to know!" cried Jess, her hands over her ears.

Abby smirked evilly. "Quite nimble actually."

"Ew!"

"How's Matt?"

"I can't hear you!"

Emily smiled. "He can be...energetic, but also very gentle and attentive."

"Really?"

"I thought you weren't listening, Jess."

"It's not fair, Abby. I can't participate in this discussion."

"Are you a virgin, Jess?"

"Emily! I thought Victorians were repressed!"

Emily laughed. "I have not been a true Victorian for some time."

"Jess is turning pink."

"Hush. It's none of your business, but no, I'm not...a virgin. I'm not...overly experienced, and lately I've been sleeping only with my teddy bear."

The girls all laughed, even Jess.

"Maybe that will change soon," said Abby.

On cue, Becker's laugh was heard, and Jess blushed.

"Can we get back to the parties, please," said Jess.

"Yes, so one raunchy party at a club," said Abby, "and one nicer, more elegant party, inviting more...mature ladies and my family."

The girls nodded.

"I was under the impression that you did not have much family," said Emily.

"Except for Jack, there's just Gran, and a few far-removed Aunts. They'll want to be invited though."

Jess nodded. "They shouldn't come to the club with us, unless they like to bump and grind."

Abby was sipping and spewed.

The men heard raucous laughter from the bedroom.

"What are they doing?" asked Becker.

Matt smirked, "And is it PG?"

Becker made a face. "Gross, Matt."

"I dunno..." said Connor.

"Stop it, you guys. The girls wouldn't...," said Becker.

"You're right," said Matt. "Besides, Jess certainly wouldn't, not with you available."

Becker glared at him, and took a swig of beer.

"I wouldn't have asked you to be best man, Becker, if I knew you were such a prude."

"I'm not a prude," said Becker, his voice raising.

His mates laughed. "You are," said Matt. "It'll take you another two years to take Jess home with you."

Becker second. "First, that's none of your business, and second, there's nothing wrong with going slow."

"Slow? Dude, there's slow, like a snail, and then there's Becker speed," said Connor.

Matt laughed.

"I thought we were here to talk about your party, Connor."

Connor laughed. "Right. Sorry. I don't care. Without Abby it won't be any fun, anyway."

"Aww," said Matt. "You are so whipped."

Becker laughed. "Abby is the man in the house." They snickered.

Connor wasn't amused.

"Strippers," said Matt, with a leering smile.

Becker smiled too. "I know a couple."

"You do not!"

Becker laughed. "I've been to so many bachelor parties, Connor. Lots of my friends have left the military to get married over the years. I have contacts."

"Stripper contacts?" asked Matt. "Does Jess know?"

"Know what?"

"That you"ve got...stripper friends," said Connor.

Again, Becker laughed. "They're nice girls, supporting themselves through dancing. They aren't sleazy or bad. Yes, they are friends, but nothing for Jess to worry about."

"You'd be comfortable with them stripping for us?"

"Why not? It's their jobs."

Connor smiled. "Well, OK, strippers."

"Fine," said Becker. "I'll call them. Are you sure Abby won't mind?"

"Nah...They'll probably have their own."

Becker and Matt stared at him.

"You're kidding."

"They'd hire male strippers?"

"Sure. Jeez, Matt, you're a prude too?"

Matt blushed. "Girls...dancing is one thing...guys...ew!"

Connor laughed. The sight of big strong Matt and Becker growing green was too funny. "Unless they ask you two."

Becker spewed, and Matt gagged.

They then started throwing nuts and crisps at Connor.

"Quit!"

"You're sick, Temple!"

"Whoa! What's going on in here!" cried Jess.

The ladies came in to the kitchen to see what the ruckus was about.

"Connor is insane," said Becker.

"All I said was..."

"Stow it, Connor!" cried Matt.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby. "Why are Matt and Becker blushing?"

Connor smirked. "We were talking about strippers."

Abby laughed. "It's fine. I really don't care, go ahead and have strippers guys."

"Told you. Abby, I'm fine with it too, if you want male strippers."

Matt and Becker groaned and turned pink.

"You prudes!" cred Jess.

"That's what I said," said Connor. "Then I suggested that they might want to try dancing."

Abby and Jess broke out laughing.

"Great idea!" cried Abby.

"I'd love to see you wiggle and strut your stuff, Becker!"

"Don't even joke about it, Jess!" he cried.

"The girls have explained 'stripping' to me," said Emily. "I believe you would be good at it, Matt."

"Emily, I love you, but shut up."

Emily smiled.

Jess, Abby, and Connor shook with laughter.

"If we don't seriously get to planning, I'm leaving," said Becker.

"Oh...don't be like that," said Jess, moving onto his lap.

Becker turned pink. "I think you're a little tipsy, Jess."

She ignored him. "We can plan together. We need to talk about the rehearsal and dinner anyway. The venue wants us to rehearse the Saturday before the ceremony," she said, "And Abby and I thought we could all go for dinner, before or after."

"Who all is in the rehearsal, again?" asked Connor.

"The wedding party: all of us, and Jack."

"Jack," muttered Becker.

Abby smiled. "Try not to hurt him."

"I'll try," he said. "For you."

She laughed. "Dinner would be great."

"Fine," said Connor, smiling at his fiance.

"So, are you all ready for the bachelor party?" asked Jess.

"No. They shoot down everything," said Connor, frowning. "First I said movie night. They said, 'no sci-fi.' That killed that."

Abby shook her head.

"We suggested going to a casino," said Becker. "Connor's apparently been banned."

"So have I," said Jess.

"We can't help it if our superior math skills kick in," said Connor.

"I know. It's not cheating. It's skill," said Jess.

Becker looked at her. "It is cheating. It's counting cards."

"Spoil sport," said Jess.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Emily.

Connor shrugged. "Becker knows some strippers."

"You do?" asked Jess.

"We're just friends."

"Like you and me?" asked Jess.

"No. We're more than friends," he said.

She smiled and kissed him. "But we used to be just friends," she said, "What if they think they can be more with you too, someday?"

Bekcer smiled. "Are you jealous?"

"No," she said, pulling at her skirt.

He laughed. "You are! Don't worry. I don't like them in that way."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

"Aren't they cute?" asked Matt.

Becker glared at him, but his attention was diverted as Jess began making out with him.

"We just lost Becker," said Connor.

Abby laughed. "We lost Jess too."

"We should call it a night," said Emily. "I have had much wine."

Matt nodded, "Let's quit for tonight."

Abby nodded. "Goodnight. Are you fine to drive?"

Matt nodded. "I am. Don't let Becker drive home for a while yet."

Abby looked at the Captain, being smothered by Jess. "Not a problem," she said with a smirk.

Matt and Emily nodded, and began to leave.

"Wait!" cried Connor. "Can the strippers dress like dancing girls from Return of the Jedi?"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1698 Words

Chapter Two, Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Becker sat at the tea shop, a little perturbed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course! Why?"

"Why? Jess, you insisted on coming with me. You didn't need to."

She blushed. "I do trust you. I'm just...insecure. I guess I wanted...to stake my claim?"

He laughed. "OK. Honestly, there's no danger. I'm not interested in Ce Ce or any of the others."

"I'm sorry, Becker."

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I forgive you."

"Hi!"

Jess looked up to see a young, beautiful woman with long red hair. She was older than Jess, maybe around Becker's age. She wore a long denim skirt, and a dark green button-down blouse.

'This is a stripper?' she thought.

"Hey, Ce Ce, good to see you," said Becker, standing up and hugging her. "How are Johnny and Claire?"

"Getting big. He's four now and she just turned two."

"You're a mom?" Jess blurted out.

Becker and Ce Ce laughed.

"Yeah, I am," said Ce Ce, sitting down with them. "I'm also a professional dance teacher. Stripping is just for fun, and a little extra money. Now, though, I pretty much only do it for people I know."

"Thanks for helping us out, Ce Ce."

"My pleasure. So..."

"I'm sorry. Ce Ce, this is Jess. Jess, Ce Ce."

The women shook hands, then Becker made Jess fall more in love with him.

"Jess is my girlfriend."

Ce Ce gasped. She smiled and clapped. "That's wonderful," she said, clasping Jess' hand. "He's been alone for too long. I'm so pleased!"

Jess was taken off guard by the reaction. "Thank you. We've just started dating. We work together."

"Really? That's nice. Don't screw it up," Ce Ce whispered to Becker.

Jess laughed. "What kind of dance do you teach?"

"All kinds, all ages. I even have my kids in classes now."

"That's nice."

"Now, if I can just get hubby dancing too."

"You're married?"

Ce Ce laughed. "For the past six years. Just after we met, I guess, Becker."

Becker nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I met him about a year, later?"

Ce Ce nodded. "I'd done like five military weddings, you were best man at a couple."

Becker nodded. "That's right, then at the last one, you confided in me that you were expecting."

"Yeah, and about a year later, you called me, wanting to know if I was still dancing. You were best man again!"

Becker shrugged. "I'm popular."

Jess laughed.

"That wedding was my first job back," said Ce Ce.

Becker nodded. "Yeah. And she brought pictures of Johnny. He was tub-o."

Ce Ce laughed. "He was! Thankfully, he's grown out of it."

"Wow. I owe you an apology," said Jess.

"I'm not what you expected,?"

Jess shook her head.

"Don't feel bad, Jess. Exotic dancers are often misunderstood. Lots of strippers do get caught up in drugs and violence, unfortunately, but some of us view it as just another type of dancing."

Jess nodded.

"So, how many dancers do you need? Debra, for sure, will be dancing with me. She's younger, but you'll like her, Jess. She's a psychiatry student, getting her masters. Stripping started out as part of a thesis on female sexuality, but she liked it and stayed with it."

"Is she still dancing at those...clubs?" asked Becker. Jess noticed his change of tone, and the tension in his muscles.

"Thankfully, no. She finally realized it wasn't safe. She's only stripping with me and my studio."

Becker grunted and relaxed. "Good."

"Wow," whispered Jess.

"Our work can be dangerous. Luckily, Debra learned that before anything horrible happened."

Becker nodded. "I'm glad."

"I have several dancers who do stripping, but it depends on what you want. So I should get some information. Tell me a little about your groom. Is there anything specific he's asked for?"

Becker and Jess snickered.

"You've seen Star Wars, right?" asked Becker.

Ce Ce laughed. "Let me guess, dancing girls from Jaba's palace."

"You get calls for those?" asked Becker. Jess laughed.

"You'd be surprised."

"I am."

Ce Ce smiled. "We can do the Star Wars girls for him. Generally, do you want something less risque or more tawdry?"

"Connor's not really into cheap and sleazy," said Jess.

"Good. I do cheap and sleazy, but not my favorite, and I can use more of my dancers now," said Ce Ce. "So...maybe a more classic striptease?"

Jess nodded.

"And Connor is cheesy, if that helps."

"Becker!" cried Jess, but he smirked.

"He's into Science Fiction?" asked Ce Ce.

"Definitely."

"And those stupid comic books," said Becker. "What are they, Chinese?"

"Japanese," said Jess.

"Manga?" asked Ce Ce. Jess nodded. Ce Ce said, "I have lots of Manga outfits."

"You do?" asked Jess with interest. "I have some too, I mean, costumes." She blushed.

Ce Ce smiled. "Manga's fun, and sexy."

"What's Manga?"

"A Japanese form of animation and comics, sometimes with older themes," said Jess. "I love it. I have a bunch."

"What kind of outfits?" asked Becker.

Ce Ce smirked. "Since Jess knows, I'll let her show you."

Jess blushed.

"OK, so we'll do a sci-fi theme, specifically do the dancing girls from Star Wars, do some Manga characters, and maybe a few super heroes. How does that sound?"

"Like Connor," said Becker.

"Great. It'll be respectful but sexy. I'll have at least four dancers, maybe six. Good?"

Jess and Becker nodded.

"Thanks, Ce Ce," said Becker.

"Anytime," she said. "You do know that I'm charging you, right?" She winked.

Becker laughed and nodded.

Jess smiled. "It was nice to meet you, really," said Jess. "Do you have a card for your studio? I may come check out a couple classes."

Becker's eyebrows perked up. "Stripping?"

Jess blushed. "No! Not necessarily," she said with a smirk.

Ce Ce laughed, and gave Jess a card. "You can drop by the studio anytime and sit in. I'd love to have you. Call me, and we can go shopping or talk about Manga."

"Sounds fun," said Jess.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Jess," she said. "Seriously, Becker, she's great. Don't mess it up!"

Becker laughed.

"Bye," said Ce Ce, and she left.

"I think Ce Ce and I might be kindred spirits. She's really nice, and normal."

"Really?" asked Becker. "Imagine that."

"Oh, shut up. I was wrong, OK?"

Becker laughed. "Can I see your Manga outfits?"

She blushed. "Sometime. They're a little...provocative."

"Where do you wear them?"

"I don't. Not yet."

He smiled. "Good answer, girlfriend."

She giggled. "I thought so, boyfriend."

He laughed, and they sat, sipping tea and giggling.

Later that day, Jess and Connor were playing X-box at home.

"Guess who just called," said Abby.

"Don't know," said Jess, "but I am kicking your fiance's butt."

"You are not!"

"That's great, but I think this news trumps that."

"OK, Abby, who called?"

"The minister's wife."

"What?" asked Jess, dropping her controller.

"The minister's..." said Connor, his mouth dropping open.

Abby smiled. "Told you it was big news."

"What did she say?"

"She thanked me for the invitation, and said she'd be delighted to come to my bridal shower at the Season's Restaurant."

"Classy," said Connor.

"That's what we were going for," said Jess.

Abby smiled. "I think Lester will be pleased."

"Yeah," said Connor. "Wow. The minister's wife and my fiance. Cool. Hey, Jess, pick up your controller."

The girls laughed. "He didn't stay impressed long," said Abby.

"This is so exciting!" cried Jess. "Oh, but it's so much pressure! The shower has to be perfect!"

"It will be Jess. Your taste is great."

Jess smiled. "I'm a little intimidated though."

"Sorry."

"No! I can't wait! Sorry, Connor, can't play. Have to plan," said Jess.

She ran to her room, and came out with her notebooks, laptop, and mobile. "OK, we need to go over the menu again, and make sure it is delicious and high quality. Then, I'll re-check the decorations and make sure they're elegant and not silly. Oh, I should call the florist, and tell her to add more roses, and maybe some candles. Abby! What are we going to wear?"

"Jess! Calm down. I love everything. It's fine. Breathe."

Jess chuckled nervously. "Sorry. It's just...the minister's wife!"

Abby laughed. "I know, but we already planned like she was coming. Trust me, it's fine."

"Abby, I'm supposed to be reassuring you!"

Abby hugged her. "I'm so calm because you're doing all the work and the worrying. Thank you, by the way."

"My pleasure," said Jess. "Thank you for the perspective. It's your wedding, not the minister or his wife."

"Right," said Abby.

"And we can go shopping for appropriate shower wear."

Abby nodded.

Suddenly both their mobiles chimed. They had messages from Lester.

"He's having a hissy fit," said Abby, smiling.

"I guess he knows about our VIP guest," said Jess.

"Ooh, he doesn't sound pleased that we invited her."

"We probably should have told him," said Abby. She couldn't resist laughing, though.

She texted, "Calm down, Lester. I'm the bride, remember?"

Lester's response was, "I kept your $ coming for U while U were in dino time! Want 2 B polishing reptiles in a petting zoo? Can B arranged! Ur wedding? The cheekiness!"

"Ooh, he didn't like that, Abby," said Jess. She texted, "Shower will be fab. Leave it 2 me. "

Both girls giggled at the response.

"Better B or U R both #$%&* ing fired!"

"Such language," said Jess.

Abby shook her head. "I don't think you can fire someone over a bridal shower, can you?"

"Let's not find out, Abby."

"I'm impressed, Jess. I thought this would make you even more nervous."

Jess smiled. "No, for some reason, Lester having a tizzy calms me down. Don't know why."

Abby laughed. "Probably should go over things again, so we can present our plans to him."

"Definitely. Or...we could accidentally give him the details of the hen party by mistake-the strippers, the cocktails, the short tacky dresses, and of course the phallic pastries and candies."

Abby broke out laughing. "You are bad!"

Jess smirked. "No,on second thought, I don't want him to have a heart attack."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Additional Note: This contains details of the hen party. I'm American, and I'd never heard that term. We have bachelorette parties and bridal showers. I looked them all up, and I'm going with these definitions: hen and bachelorette parties are about the same-raunchier and with lots of drinking. Bridal showers are classier, often for older friends and family members and sometimes include dinner. There may be drinking but its usually not a binge fest.

1684 Words

The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties, Chapter Three

Lester paced in front of Abby and Jess, listening as they ran down the details to the bridal shower.

"Abby's not a fan of overly girly things, so we went with a light blue and black color scheme."

"Black?" asked the director.

Abby nodded. "Incorporating different animal prints: leopard, tiger, reptile, zebra, but in blue."

"And different shades," said Jess.

"Interesting," said Lester. "It harks back to your love of animals as well."

"That was the idea," said Jess.

"I like it," announced Lester.

Abby smirked. "I'm so pleased."

"You're lucky, Miss Maitland, that your little stunt didn't backfire in all our faces."

"Stunt? Lester, you sent the minister's wife the invitation to my wedding. How is my invitation to the shower a stunt?"

"He's just grumpy that we didn't tell him," said Jess.

"Well, I am your superior."

"I hate to keep harping on this, _boss_," said Abby, "but it's my wedding!"

Jess stifled a laugh. "What do you think, Lester. We tried to plan an elegant affair...one worthy of you."

Abby laughed.

"Nice butt-kissing, Miss Parker. Yes, I approve. You've done splendidly."

"Thank you," said Jess. "Um, your wife hasn't RSVP-ed."

"Really? Didn't I tell you? She's coming. How does it feel to be un-informed?"

Abby rolled her eyes, but Jess laughed.

"You will let me know if you invite the minister's wife to anything else, won't you?"

"Of course," said Jess.

Abby smirked. "Oh, does that include the email I sent her about the hen party—with the strippers, plastic penises, and condom gift bags?"

Lester turned red as Jess yelled, "Abby! You'll kill him! She's joking, Lester, I swear!"

Lester slowly took in deep breaths. "J..joking?"

"I promise. Abby, tell him."

Abby's eyes were tearing, she was trying so hard to keep from laughing. "Yes, it's a joke."

"Well, the email is, we are having that kind of hen party, a few days after the classy shower," said Jess

"Do...not...invite..."

"We won't! Promise," said Jess, dragging Abby out of the office. "That was mean."

"He started it. It's my wedding," said Abby.

"Remind me to never make you mad."

Abby laughed. "You think he'll be alright?"

"He's pouring himself a scotch, so yeah, I think so."

Jess and Abby told Emily and the men about Abby's joke on Lester.

The guys were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Why didn't you call us?" asked Matt, through tears.

"Yeah, I wanted to see Lester do a tomato impression," said Connor, hiccuping from the excessive laughter.

Becker crawled off the floor. "Did you at least snap a photo?"

"No. It wasn't that funny," said Jess. "I thought I was going to have to call the medics."

Emily sat demurely on the edge of a canteen table, but she was smiling. "Poor Lester. I cannot imagine how upset he must have been at the idea of the minister's wife watching young men remove their clothing."

Connor started laughing again, between hiccups.

"I'm really sorry we missed it," said Matt, breathing deeply.

"Well, we won't embarrass Lester. The shower will be wonderful," said Jess.

"I have to admit," said Abby. "It's very nice. I balked at the idea at first, but Jess has made it very me. I think of pink bows and ribbons and teeny sandwiches when I hear 'bridal shower,' but Jess has re-educated me."

"Thank you Abby."

"So what are you having instead of teeny sandwiches?" asked Connor.

"The menu is exquisite," said Jess, "It's brunch, with quiche, smoked salmon with bruschetta, pancetta stuffed mushrooms, several green salads, fresh fruit, and for dessert, raspberry lemon cheesecake squares and chocolate fudge petits fours."

"I didn't understand half those words," said Connor.

Jess laughed. "Quiche is an egg dish, bruschetta is grilled Italian bread, pancetta is Italian bacon, and petits fours are tiny cakes."

"I noticed they're chocolate," said Becker with a smirk.

"Well, I am the matron of honor. I'm not getting paid, so..."

Abby laughed. "Chocolate cake, I'm getting off cheap."

"You are, Abby," said Jess.

"The menu is superb," said Emily. "Lester agreed?"

"He did," said Abby. "I think he was surprised."

Jess scoffed. "It's like he thought we'd serve sausages and crisps," she said, slightly offended.

"It sounds like you ladies did a good job," said Matt.

"It was mostly Jess," said Abby.

"No, it wasn't, but thank you."

"So, when is it?"

"Next week. We're still working on the hen party," said Jess.

"No invitations just emails, texts, and shouts," said Abby.

"Lots of ARC gals are coming," said Jess.

"Cool," said Coonor. "So, you hired the strippers?"

"Not yet," said Jess. She looked at Becker, "If anyone would like to audition."

"No, thank you," said Becker.

Jess giggled.

"Would you want your man to take off his clothes in front of other women?" asked Emily. "I do not."

Matt smiled. "Thanks," he said, and she smiled back.

Jess frowned. "Good point. Never mind, Becker."

Becker laughed.

"Have you guys finished your party?" asked Abby.

Becker and Matt nodded.

Becker looked at Jess. "You know, you were there when I hired Ce Ce, maybe I should help you hire your dancers."

Jess smirked. "That's very considerate. Somehow, though, I don't think you'd make it through the auditions."

"You're joking right?" he asked. "You're not really auditioning half-dressed men?"

"Becker, you've seen Ce Ce dance. I'm sorry, but I've never actually seen a male stripper. I need to see them...in action."

Becker turned pink. "No."

Connor stifled a laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'no, Jess. You aren't seeing any bloody male strippers in action!"

"Don't you tell me, no! Any way, aren't you the one who asked me if I trusted you? Well, back at you. Do you trust me?"

Becker sighed. "Yes."

"Fine."

"You're still not auditioning strippers."

"Why?"

Matt answered. ""Cause he doesn't trust them."

"Right."

"Abby, Em, are you hearing this?"

"I am," said Abby. "I'm appalled. Connor doesn't have a problem."

"Right," said Connor, draping an arm around his fiance and smiling smugly.

"Connor's an idiot."

"Why? Because he trusts her?" asked Jess. "Thanks a lot, Becker!" She stormed out of the canteen.

"Nice one," said Abby, scowling.

Becker crossed his arms. "I don't care. I don't want her ogling men in a private audition."

"But you'll let her watch them at the hen party?" asked Connor. "Dude, that makes no sense."

"Lots of people will be there with her."

"Becker, she will be fine, even alone," said Emily. "Unless you do not trust her."

Becker sighed, and left to find her.

"Jess!"

"Go away!"

He ran up and grabbed her before she got onto the lift. "Look, I'm sorry. We haven't been together long, and I do trust you. I'm just..."

"What?"

"Jealous."

Jess smiled.

"I don't like the idea of men gyrating and wiggling in front of you. It's not about trust. It's about...well, if anyone's going to...you know...do that...it should..."

"What?"

Becker closed his eyes, and said, "Be me."

Jess gasped. "You'd...strip for me?"

He was pink. "No...maybe...I dunno. I do know though, that I definitely don't want you that intimate with anyone that's not me."

"Oh, Becker," she said, jumping up to kiss him. "You're in trouble now, though."

"Jessica," he said, cocking his eyebrow. "I'm not saying I will ever...dance...for you."

She smirked. "That's what it sounded like to me."

He sighed. "It's just...I really don't like the idea of semi-nude men that close to you."

"Unless..." she said, with a smile.

He laughed. "Unless it's me."

She kissed him again. "So you will strip for me." She smiled.

He turned pink again and look exasperated. "No. I...don't know. Jess, you're asking a lot, even if I did open up this whole sorry subject."

Jess laughed. "I am, I know. It's very personal and intimate. I'm sorry. We haven't even...you know."

"I know. We're taking it slow."

"And I want to, Becker. I do. This stripping thing, it's just a show, and it's not even for me. It's for Abby. I won't even look at them during the hen party, if you don't want me to. I can excuse myself. I will, if you ask me to."

"You would do that?"

"For you, yes. But, as the maid of honor, it's my job to hire them. Emily isn't even sure what they are."

"OK," said Becker.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

Jess smiled. "Thank you for trusting me."

"I do." He sighed. "You don't have to excuse yourself at the party, either. They're just doing a job, like Ce Ce."

"Right. They're no danger to you at all. Like Ce Ce."

Becker smiled. "I'm sorry."

Jess giggled. "It's OK. I like you jealous, but..."

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"You...stripping...for me? Nope."

Becker smiled. "I am in trouble."

Jess giggled. "Tell you what. If you can make yourself do that for me, then I'll return the favor."

His eyebrow went up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Parker, you have a deal."

She giggled.

Becker was getting ready for bed that evening when Jess phoned.

"I changed my mind about the stripping."

"No way, Jess. Sorry, but you've got me on board now. I strip, you strip."

She laughed. "Not that. I'm looking forward to that. I'm talking about the auditions. I want you to come with me."

The color drained from his face. "What?"

"I've never been to a strip club, and I'm nervous. I don't want to go alone. Abby can't come. I want the dance to be a surprise, like for Connor. Emily would die at a private audition. I can't ask Matt, I'd die."

"What about asking Lester?" asked Becker with a smirk.

"Are you insane? Please, come with me?"

Becker turned red. "I really don't want to watch men strip."

"I need you to help me. I'm...embarrassed."

Becker laughed. "That's cute. I'm really sorry about earlier, now. I was an idiot."

"You were. You owe me."

He sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this..."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"The things I do for you, Jess Parker."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

2261 Words. Sorry, it's long, but better as one whole chapter

Chapter Four, The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Becker sat in Jess' car. It was their lunch hour. The last place he wanted to be was at a strip club. Especially one where the dancers were male.

"Becker, come on!" Jess cried, tapping a blue and yellow heel. "You promised."

He crawled out. "I know, Jess. I really don't want to do this."

She smiled, and kissed him slowly. "Better?"

He nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Let's go."

She laughed, and took his hand, pulling him into the club. It was empty. Hip hop music played, and neon lights flashed, but no one was on the stage.

"Hi, folks."

"Hi, I called about hiring some strippers for a hen party?"

"Yes, I'm Cindy. I own Pecs and More. Come on in and sit down."

"I'm so glad you didn't tell me the name of this place before," said Becker.

Jess laughed.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes."

"Becker, you can't. You're back on duty in less than an hour."

"Oh, are you a policeman?"

"No. I'm a soldier, actually," said Becker, suddenly feeling the need to be very macho.

"Ooh," said Cindy. "I love military men."

Jess' stomach flopped, and she suddenly didn't like the owner as much. Cindy was old, well, to be fair, only about forty or so, but Jess wasn't feeling kind. Cindy was pretty, but wore gaudy jewelry and lots of makeup. Cheap.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is my boyfriend, Captain Becker."

"Ooh, and a Captain. Nice. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jess growled lowly. Becker coughed to avoid laughing. "Nice to meet you too."

"So, are you the happy couple?"

"No," said Jess, blushing. "They're our best friends."

"Nice. Now, did you want to hire some dancers to perform elsewhere, or did you want to reserve a night here?"

"I'd like to hire them for my flat, I mean, the party's at my flat, with other people, uh, women. Not that they have to be women. I mean...ugh...I'm sorry."

Jess turned bright red. She held her head in her hands.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Cindy.

"Could you get us a couple of sodas?" asked Becker, taking Jess' hand.

Cindy smiled. "Sure," then she bent down to Jess. "Don't be flustered honey. First time in a strip club?"

Jess nodded.

"We're old pros. I promise you, we aren't embarrassed. You don't need to be either. I'll be right back with a nice, cool drink."

"Thank you," said Jess, feeling bad for her earlier dislike.

"You OK?" asked Becker.

Jess shook her head. "I'm so...this is weird."

Becker laughed and kissed her. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're uncomfortable."

Jess chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're happy."

Becker held her hand. "I'm here, and remember, this is all for Abby."

She nodded. "For Abby."

"Here you go," said Cindy, bringing the drinks. She sat down next to Jess. "Now, just relax, honey."

Jess nodded, and took a few sips. "Thank you, you're very kind."

"Don't mention it. OK. So, do you know how many dancers you'd like?"

"Two, I think," said Jess.

Cindy wrote in a binder. "Do you have any preferences, I mean, do want a specific race or hair-color or height?"

Jess looked clueless. "Uh...I don't know."

Becker smiled. "I doubt Abby would care," he said.

Cindy smiled. "Hair preference?"

"Her groom-to-be has dark hair," said Jess, "but again, it probably doesn't matter."

"Fine. Body type?"

"Connor's kind of wimpy and short."

"He is not!"

Becker laughed. "Compared to me."

Jess giggled. "Don't tell him I said so, but yes, compared to you."

Cindy laughed. "So someone of average height maybe?"

Jess nodded. "Just make them gorgeous," she said, making a face at Becker.

Becker smiled. "You feel better, now, don't you?"

"Yes, thank you. Too bad it's at Connor's expense."

He laughed.

"What date did you want?"

"Is next Thursday too soon?"

"It's perfect," said Cindy. "Thursdays are slow, so you can have your pick." She plopped the binder in front of them, and winked at Jess. "I thought showing you their pictures might help. If you're really nervous, honey, they don't even have to dance."

"Thank you, but I want to do this right. I'd like to see them dance. Maybe just a few, though," she said, flipping through the pictures.

The guys were shirtless or in tight tanks, wearing shorts or jeans.

"You pick out three or four you like, and I'll have them do a routine for you. Now, these six that I've flagged, they're here in the club right now. But, you can pick anyone and hire them from the picture. They just can't dance for you now."

Jess smiled appreciatively. "That may be for the best. Thank you, Cindy. I feel much better."

She patted Jess on the shoulder. "I'll leave you alone. You call me if you need a single, little thing, OK?"

Jess nodded, and Becker smiled. "I like her," he said, "But then I'm a sucker for anyone nice to you."

Jess laughed, and looked to make sure Cindy couldn't hear. "I didn't at first," she whispered. "I got a little territorial."

Becker laughed, and kissed her hand. "I don't mind."

She smiled. "OK, let's sift through these pictures." She turned the pages. "I just don't know. They're all cute."

"They're pretty, like girls."

"Becker, that's not nice."

"They're trying too hard to be sexy."

Jess laughed. "I guess it comes easy to some," she said.

He smirked. "It does."

She smiled. "I just can't pick. No one jumps out at me."

Becker smiled, smugly. "A whole book of pecs and more, and you don't like any."

"Not exactly what I said, Becker."

"Find anyone?" asked Cindy, coming back.

Jess flipped back to the pages of the guys currently in the club, and pointed to one. "He kind of looks like Connor."

"You sure you should pick one like him? I mean the poor girl is going to be stuck with him for the rest of her life."

"Stop it, Becker!" He laughed. "I like him," she said.

"Carlos, he's a good choice. His routines are: fireman, matador, deep sea fishing..."

"What?" asked Becker. "How is that sexy?"

"Oh, darlin, anything can be sexy with the right amount of attention," said Cindy.

Jess smiled. "What else?"

"He also has an act with a python."

"A real python? That's perfect! Abby's an animal expert. She loves reptiles!"

"That is perfect," said Cindy.

"Wait, wait. He's going to strip, with a live snake wrapped around him?" asked Becker.

Cindy nodded.

Jess smiled widely. "Abby will love it!"

Becker shuddered. "It's creepy."

Jess giggled. "I'm so excited. Hold on. Is the snake safe? I mean, I don't want anyone bit. Wait, why am I worried? Abby is an expert."

"The snake's name is Monty, and yes, he's safe."

"Monty the Python?" asked Becker.

Jess giggled. "Connor would love it too!"

"Too bad, no guys allowed," said Becker.

"Yeah, you look heartbroken," teased Jess. "Is Monty here?"

Cindy shook her head. "Sorry. He 's Carlos' pet, and only performs in private."

"That's fine. Let's save Monty for the party."

Cindy nodded. "We have Anthony who does a lion tamer routine. No real lions."

"Pity," said Jess seriously. "What does he look like?"

"Tall, blond and beautiful," said Cindy.

"Let's look at him anyway," said Jess, causing Becker to choke on his drink.

"Now who's being mean to Connor?"

"What? I've never know Abby to go ga-ga over blondes, that's all," said Jess.

Cindy smiled as she marked Anthony down. "Would you like to see Ben? He does a Tarzan."

Jess made a face. "I don't think Abby's into ape men, don't make any Connor jokes, Becker."

"Ben also does a dentist, biker, and mad scientist."

Jess and Becker both looked at her and smiled. "Ben," they said in unison.

"Which routine?"

Becker smirked. "The mad scientist, for sure."

"Very well," said Cindy. "Three dancers enough to audition?"

Jess nodded.

"Give me a few minutes to round them up."

Jess smiled. "I'm excited now. I think they'll be perfect for Abby. I am a little worried about the snake."

"Be more worried about the man with the snake."

Jess laughed. "You're not back to being jealous, are you?"

"Can't help it. None of these guys better get too close to you," he said.

At first she smiled, but then a horrible thought crossed her mind. "You aren't armed, are you?"

He smirked.

"Becker! Maybe I should frisk you."

"Now you're talking."

Jess laughed, and the lights came down slightly, and music began to play. Cindy came out, and sat beside Jess, taking her hand.

"Anthony is first, and remember. This is his job, nothing to be embarrassed about."

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

Cindy nodded.

"What does he do again?" asked Becker.

"Lion tamer," said Cindy.

Becker smirked. "Right, blond, beautiful, and boring to Jess."

Jess grimace.

The lights on stage started flashing and a man, beautiful and blond came out, wearing a flamboyant red jumpsuit, and carrying a large plush lion.

Anthony gyrated around, dangling the lion in front of him, and Jess and Becker burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Jess, trying desperately not to be rude.

Anthony didn't seem to notice and kept going. He threw the lion down, and stood on it, like he had just grappled with a 500 pound man-eater.

Becker was dying. He tried to be polite and keep the laughter in, but his ears turned pink, and his eyes were weeping.

Jess wasn't doing much better.

Then Anthony pulled the big, obvious zipper down his pantsuit. He jutted his hips and tried to look sexy.

It wasn't working.

Becker lost control and collapsed onto the table, laughing.

"No," said Jess, giggles bursting out. "I'm sorry. I don't think this will work. Thank you."

Cindy waved her hand, and the music stopped. Anthony looked put out, but grabbed his lion and left.

"I think I need to talk to him about that routine," said Cindy.

"I'm sorry. I hope we didn't get him into trouble," said Jess, wiping her eyes.

"Honey, watching you two react like that was painful, a whole, crowded room like that would kill me."

Becker laughed.

"OK. Next is Carlos. He's going to do his matador routine, but don't worry, no stuffed bull," said Cindy.

"Probably good," said Jess. Becker smirked.

Sultry Spanish music played, and a man pounced through the curtain. He wore a sombrero, tight, tight black pants, a red vest, and a tight black shirt.

"Whoa," said Jess.

Becker's eyes narrowed.

Carlos shook his hips, staring intently at Jess.

Becker's blood warmed.

Carlos thrust his hips, and ground his pelvis.

Jess gasped. Becker growled.

Carlos then dropped to his knees and jumped forward, moving slowly toward the edge of the stage.

Jess held her breath.

Then, Carlos began removing clothes. First his sombrero hit the floor. He rolled his shoulders, and slowly removed the vest. He held it above his head, twirling it.

Jess smiled.

Becker did not.

Slowly, Carlos undid buttons on his shirt, watching Jess' face.

So was Becker.

Carlos licked his lips, and Jess eyes popped out.

So did Becker's.

Carlos removed his shirt, kissed it, and tossed it toward Jess.

She stared at it lying on the table.

Becker growled again, and shot daggers through his eyes at Carlos.

Carlos then jumped up in one move, standing. His hands went to his pants.

"That's enough!" yelled Becker, jumping up from his chair.

Cindy gave the 'stop the routine' wave.

Jess clapped with enthusiasm. "That was great!"

"Gracias, Senorita," said Carlos.

"Oh, are you Spanish?"

"Si."

"You were wonderful."

Becker growled.

"We'd like you to dance for our friend's hen party, but could you bring Monty, please? She's an expert on reptiles."

"Si. It would be my pleasure. Monty, as well."

Cindy smiled. "Thank you Carlos."

Becker growled. "I don't like him."

Jess smiled, and stood up. She hugged Becker, and gently kissed his cheek, then she slowly kissed him.

"He's just dancing. That's all I want him for. You, however, I want for much more, and more than a couple of hours. I promise you."

Becker's tension eased away, and he kissed her back. "Sorry. Instincts kicked in. I can't stand you looking at anyone else."

"I'm yours. Always."

Becker nodded, and sat back down.

"Thank you, honey," said Cindy. "Your man had me worried there for a while."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Oh, darlin, you are too hot not to forgive. Will you behave so we can have the last dancer?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Jess giggled.

"Fine. On with the show. Ben, our mad scientist."

Ben came out and did his routine.

Jess giggled and Becker smirked. Cindy didn't quite understand the joke, but then, they didn't know Connor.

"You're hired!" cried Jess.

"Definitely," said Becker.

Jess ran over and hugged Cindy. "Thank you! This is going to be great! I'm so happy."

Cindy smiled. "Good, honey."

"Thank you. I was so nervous. That's why I dragged him along," she said, gesturing to Becker. "You were very helpful and sweet."

"You're welcome. I'm glad we could set you up. And I'm glad you did bring him along. He's a keeper."

"He is. Goodbye. Bye Ben, Carlos. See you soon. Sorry, Anthony."

Ben and Carlos waved and smiled pleasantly, until they saw Becker.

He glared at them and did the 'I've got my eye on you' gesture.

Ben and Carlos gulped, and Anthony smiled with relief.

It was the first gig he was glad to lose.

End of Chapter Four

I'm saving the description of the mad scientist striptease for the hen party.


	5. Chapter 5

1187 Words, ends a bit abruptly, this and the next chapter was one big one, and I chopped it in half.

Chapter Five, Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

"Jess, where do you want this one? Jess! Come on, it's heavy!"

Becker heard the clip clop of heels.

"Sorry," she said running across the restaurant's private party room. "Right here, on this table. Thank you."

"That's the last one. Have enough stuff?"

Jess dug through the box. "It takes a lot to set a brunch for 24 people, Becker."

"Wow! That many?"

She nodded. "I hope this one has the place settings. It better, or I swear I will freak out. I could kill Lester. Sure, hosting a bridal shower isn't enough work, let's invite the minister's wife!"

"Relax. It will be fine."

"Fine is not good enough. It has to be perfect."

Becker smiled at her. She looked lovely in a soft green sundress with a full skirt that ended just below the knees. A pastel floral print bordered the bottom of the skirt and the bodice top. Delicate spaghetti straps showed off her shoulders, and her shiny brown hair flowed loosely over them.

"Would it help your nerves if I told you how gorgeous you look this morning?"

Jess smiled. "It might."

He pulled her towards him. "You are sure to be the most delicious sight at this brunch. Good thing no men were invited."

She blushed, and rewarded him with a loving kiss. "Thank you. That hit the spot. So did the compliment."

He laughed. "I have some time, can I help you set up?"

"Really? Oh, Becker, thank you," she said, hugging him tightly. "Most guys would grumble, 'its your party, you set up.' You are too sweet!"

"Only if its you," he said with a smile. "What can I do?"

"Well, I haven't blown up the balloons, want to man the helium tanks?"

"Sure," he said, with another quick kiss.

He had just started filling the first balloon when Jess, during idle conversation, said, "Actually, there are a couple men coming."

The blue balloon lost its helium and floated around the room, angrily hissing. Ironically, that's what Becker was trying not to do.

"What? You said no men!"

Jess laughed. "Down Captain. They're all older, married men, attending with their wives. There are only three: Abby's great uncles, and her step grand-father."

"Oh, that's OK."

"I'm glad we have your permission." Jess giggled, running over to kiss him. "Hmm. You are a bad distraction."

He grinned. "That was the plan, actually."

"You're bad," she said, smirking. Still, she kissed him again. Eventually, she pulled herself away. She had found the table settings, and got to work setting up the table. It took a while.

"Finally, done. How are you doing?"

She turned to see the last balloon, spotted like a blue leopard, float upward. Above Becker's head was a whole inflated sky of black and blue animal print balloons.

"Ooh, look at you! You did all those?"

"Please, I'm a trained soldier. I can handle dispersing a few dozen balloons."

She laughed. "You are very capable. Thank you. How does the table look?"

Becker glanced over the table. The table cloth was a soft blue with black tiger stripes. Each place setting had a large black charger plate, and another dark blue plate on top. A light blue napkin and matching silverware sat beside the plates. Black wine goblets and an iridescent blue glass completed each setting.

Between every four settings was a large see-through vase, lightly lined with black and blue stones. A tall, green peace lily sprang from each vase, and inside, swimming happily, were different colored fish.

"The table looks nice," he said, then he smirked, "but not as good as you."

She giggled.

"Wait. Uh..Jess? Those fish are real."

"Nice, Captain, it only took you half an hour to notice."

He glared at her. "The poor things will die."

"They will not! I was very careful. The pet store assured me they will live, and they are all going into Connor and Abby's aquarium after the shower. Relax."

"You're prepared."

"I am," she looked at her watch. "OK. Em's bringing the desserts from the bakery. The kitchen says they're ready when we are, so now I just need people."

Becker raised his eyebrows.

"Female people," she said, smiling.

"That is good," said Emily, walking through the door. "I am a female person."

Jess and Becker laughed, as Becker took the bakery boxes from her.

"Have I arrived before Abby?"

"You have," said Jess.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I wanted to help you set up, but the bakery had much business."

"That's fine, Emily. At least we weren't both delayed. That's why we split up, remember?"

Emily nodded. "Still, I wanted to help you."

"Wait, how did you get here? You don't drive," asked Becker.

"Yet," said Emily, smiling.

"She will be soon," said Matt, carrying more bakery boxes. "I'll be out of a job."

"Thank you for driving me and assisting," said Emily, taking the boxes, with a kiss.

"Yes, thanks. Bye," said Jess, pushing both men toward the door.

"What, I can't steal a bite?" asked Matt.

"No," said Jess. "Besides, the food isn't here yet."

"Too bad," said Matt.

"I have to eat, want to go grab something?" asked Becker.

"Sure," said Matt. "I told Connor I'd drop by after I dropped off Emily. We can all go out, since we've been banned."

Jess smiled, waved goodbye, and then returned to shoving them.

"Ouch!" cried Matt. "Pushy!"

Becker laughed. "Yeah, she uses me for my muscles and lips, then casts me away."

"Oh, no, you're on to me!" She smirked, and kissed him. "Thank you for helping."

"Anytime, Jess. Call me later?"

She nodded, and they kissed goodbye, as did Matt and Emily, and the men left.

"Is my outfit appropriate?" asked Emily.

Jess nodded. Emily wore a dress as well, but longer than Jess'. It was deep burgundy. It went down to her calves, draping over tall dark brown boots. The skirt was embroidered with a silver paisley-like pattern, but had no other colors. The top was simple, with a shirt-like collar and long sleeves. Emily's hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"You look lovely. Becker said I did too, but, well, I'm not sure he counts. Do you think I look appropriate?"

Emily smiled. "You do look wonderful, Becker was not telling you a false hood."

"Thanks. I think I'm ready in here."

"I will open the desserts. The bakery set them on nice trays. We need only remove the lids."

"Good. I'll help."

"No. You have done enough. Sit. It is a command."

Jess scoffed. "I thought it was Lady Merchant, not Captain."

Emily smiled. "I promise you, I can be as formidable as your Captain."

"I believe you. I'm sitting down, right now. Thank you."

Emily nodded, and opened the boxes, setting out the desserts on one of the extra tables. Jess relaxed, sipping some water.

Just then the manager walked in. "Excuse me, Miss Parker, Miss Merchant. The first of the guests are arriving. Is it fine to send them back?"

"Yes, please do," said Jess.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Additional Note: The minister's wife appears in this chapter. Again, I'm American, and I assume when Lester refers to just, 'the minister,' he means the Prime Minister. For the purposes of this story it is the Prime Minister, and he and his wife are fictional. 1839 Words.

Chapter Six, Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

The first guests were Abby and her relatives. Abby wore a slim, medium-length denim skirt, purple ankle boots, and purple blouse.

"I've never seen that blouse," said Jess. "It's elegant, but the tie-dye print makes it almost bohemian."

"Yeah, it's me. I thought it was fancy enough for this shin-dig, but still a little rebellious."

Jess nodded.

"Jess, Emily, I'd like you to meet my grandmother, Florence, and my step-grandfather, Martin," Abby said. "This is Uncle Jester, his wife Lorella, and my Aunt Willa and her husband Tyler."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Emily.

"Yes! Finally, we get to meet Abby's family!"

Grandma smiled and hugged both of them. "Abigail talks so little about her work. I hope you two gossip," she said.

Grandma was about sixty, small like Abby, and looked as feisty. She grabbed Emily and tried to coax secrets of Abby's life from her.

"Ten bucks she gets something from Emily," said Abby.

"No way!"

"Nothing important, not like," and Abby mimicked a silent dino roar, "but something. You don't know my grandmother."

Jess giggled. "Then I guess its good I have hostess duties."

"Yeah, Jess. It is."

Jess laughed and greeted new guests. A few were good friends from the ARC: Beverly from medical, Kim from the canteen, and several of Abby's female menagerie staff.

Of course, there were people Jess had never met. Some were friends from Abby's zoo days, others were childhood friends, and a couple of ladies were friends of Abby's deceased mother.

The last to arrive was Mrs Lester, who arrived with another lady.

"I'm so glad you could make it," said Jess.

"So am I," she said. She moved to Abby. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Jess Parker, Abigail Maitland, and Emily Merchant may I introduce you to the minister's wife."

"Call me Eleanor, please," said Mrs. Lester's companion. "I insist that you do not make a fuss. I'm just here to celebrate your happy occasion, and to eat."

"Good! I hope you like what we've chosen," said Jess.

"If it's edible, I will."

Jess laughed, and showed her to her seat.

"I'm very glad you and Connor are getting married. I know how worried James was a few years ago about the two of you. He couldn't divulge much, but I know there was trouble. How wonderful, that the two of you are able to begin a life together at last."

Abby smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Lester."

"Please, Helen. After all, I'm practically related to you, by employment through marriage," she said. The she smirked. "I hope your gown is gorgeous."

Abby blushed.

Helen laughed. "I know he paid for it. I approve, in fact, I'm proud of him.. He's protective and paternal, not many know that about my James."

"He hides it well."

"He does indeed!" agreed Helen.

"Did he tell you that...well, I told him that he'd be my choice to walk me down the aisle, if I didn't have my brother."

"He did not," said Helen. "I'm not surprised, however. Very sweet of you, Abby."

Abby smiled, and took her arm to seat her.

Jess signaled for the servers to bring the food, and they all began eating a splendid brunch.

"Oh, my!" said Eleanor. "You did splurge on the menu. Bravo!"

"Would you all please help me in recognizing my lovely maid of honor? She planned all of this, including the food," said Abby, raising her glass in a toast.

"To Jess," she said.

They all raised their glasses. "To Jess."

She blushed, but beamed. "Thank you, but I had help. Do you mind?" she asked, raising her glass. "To Emily."

"To Emily."

"And finally, a toast, to Abby and Connor," said Jess.

"Abby and Connor," they all said.

"May they have much happiness," said Grandma.

Abby blushed and smiled.

"And many children."

"Aunt Willa!" cried Abby, as Will smirked.

Eleanor was working through the pancetta mushrooms and moving on to the quiche and salmon. "Delicious. Oh, this beats stale toast and jam."

Jess covered her mouth as she giggled. "You do not! That is not what you eat for breakfast! You're the...well, you know who you are!"

Mrs Lester and Eleanor giggled.

"It's not all glamorous, I assure you. Peter is away so often, that I don't make a big fuss when its just me."

Mrs. Lester nodded. "I'm afraid some mornings I eat ice cream or chocolate."

Abby laughed. "So does Jess!"

Jess laughed and nodded.

"Save some room for dessert," cautioned Emily. "There is a chocolate cake you must try."

"Don't worry, dear," said Eleanor.

"Um, Emily? How do you know how good the chocolate cake is?" asked Jess.

Emily blushed. "I did not eat this morning, and they offered me a sample, several in fact. I felt it was my duty to test the cake."

"Of course," said Jess. "I'm jealous. I should have gone to the bakery, and left you here."

Emily smirked. "I do not think Becker would have appreciated that. He would not prefer kissing me."

Abby tried not to choke on the quiche as she laughed.

"Ooh, Captain Becker and young Jess? I must get after James, he has not been keeping me up to date on the gossip," said Helen Lester.

Jess was bright red, sinking into her chair.

Grandma, changed the subject. "So Emily, did the cake pass inspection?" asked Grandma.

"It did," she said,but then she noticed the men were not talking. "We are boring the men with our chocolate talk."

"No. I just don't want to waste my mouth talking," said Uncle Jester. "Good eats."

Tyler agreed. "It's tough supporting the niece, isn't it?" Jester nodded.

Abby laughed.

"Are you alright Mr, uh?" asked Jess, not knowing what to call the step-grandfather.

He nodded. "Keep the bacon stuff coming, and call me Gramps. Even though, technically I'm not."

Abby smiled. "Who cares about technically, right, Gramps?"

Grandma whispered to Jess. "We've been married a long while. Abby barely remembers her real grandfather."

Abby blew a kiss at him. "He's close enough."

Gramps laughed. "Good."

"So, what do you think of the groom?" asked Mrs. Lester.

"Nice boy," said Grandma.

"A little weird," said Gramps.

"He's cute," said Aunt Lorella.

"I think so," said Abby.

"How is he...you know?" asked Grandma

Abby froze. Jess gasped. Mrs Lester, Emily and Eleanor all smirked.

"Grandma!"

"Darling, you're getting married. A happy sex life is part of a happy marriage. I want to make sure you will be happy."

Abby hung her head, groaning. "This isn't embarrassing."

"No, it shouldn't be, which is why I'm asking now," said Grandma. "Better to know now if your man has any shortcomings. Literally."

There were gasps and smirks. Grandma seemed completely unfazed.

Abby tried to crawl under the table.

"Oh, dear. Is he short?" asked Aunt Willa.

"No! It's none of your business! I don't...we're eating!" cried Abby.

Jess was giggling, her face hot with embarrassment. Emily was amused.

"Size is not everything," said Eleanor. "It's really a matter of technique and emotion."

"Oh my God!" cried Jess.

"Oh, you poor thing, is your partner...unfortunately endowed?" asked Grandma to Eleanor.

"He's not terribly small, but he isn't a mutant either," said Eleanor. "I am quite satisfied."

"Too much information," said Abby.

Eleanor smiled. "Before I found him, though, I seemed to be swimming with very small fish."

Aunt Lorella agreed. "I had been too."

"You do realize your husband is in the room?" asked Abby.

"And I'm not complaining," said Lorella. "Indeed not," she said, kissing him.

"Ew!" cried her niece.

The younger ladies turned pink, and snickered. Emily was amused. Jess was terribly embarrassed, and Abby was about to die.

Gramps shook her head. "And they call men vulgar."

"Maybe we should save this kind of talk for the hen party," said Jess.

"That's a good idea," said Abby.

"A hen party, huh?" asked Eleanor. "Will it be very naughty?"

Jess blushed, and Abby smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Mrs. Lester.

"I don't suppose..." asked Eleanor.

"What?" asked Abby.

"I'm sorry, I know it's frightfully rude, but could I perhaps come along?"

Jess choked on her wine. "To the hen party?"

"Of course!" cried Abby.

"No!" cried Jess.

Eleanor was stunned, and blushed.

"Not that we'd mind if you came," said Jess.

"We'd love to have you," said Abby. "I think Jess is concerned about Lester."

"James? He's coming? He has all the fun."

The ARC ladies, all of them, broke out laughing. "Lester at a hen party," said Beverly, from medical, through hysterical laughs.

"No," said Jess, giggling. "He gave us a stern warning not to invite you. He's worried about offending you. You are the minister's wife, remember?"

She frowned. "I'm too often unable to forget it. It's been ages since I just tore loose and had fun. I'm not offended. I'd love to come, if you don't mind."

Abby smiled, scribbling on a napkin. "This is the time, date, and Jess' address. It's at her flat."

Jess' face turned pale. "Lester is going to kill us. Or fire us. Or both."

Abby smirked.

"He will not be pleased," agreed Emily.

"He doesn't have to know," said Eleanor, winking at Helen Lester.

"He won't hear a peep from me, unless of course..." said Helen

"Unless what?" asked Abby, smiling.

Helen smirked. "Would you mind one more hen?"

Jess shook her head. "You're all dirty!"

"You're the one throwing it," Kim, from the ARC canteen reminded her. She was a really close friend of Jess, so it was natural for her to tease.

"I have to! I'm the maid of honor! It's not by choice, I promise you!"

Abby smirked, and Emily laughed.

"Mrs. Lester, Helen, of course you can come," said Abby. "I'd love it."

Jess frowned. "I...feel like a traitor."

"Not a traitor," said Helen. "A conspirator, that's all. Don't worry. I will handle James."

"And no one will know that I'm in attendance," said the minister's wife. "I'll wear a disguise."

Abby chuckled. "I think I'm loving this."

"Putting one over on Lester?" asked Jess, scowling.

Abby smiled, nodding.

"It is not truly nefarious, Jess. We are...helping Lester avoid discomfort," said Emily.

"And a heart attack," said Abby.

"I appreciate that," said Lester's wife.

"So, are we on?" asked Eleanor.

Abby nodded.

Eleanor and Helen smiled.

"It's going to be tacky," said Jess.

"Good," said Eleanor.

"A little vulgar too," continued Jess. "I'm talking...body shaped edibles."

Emily chipped in. "There will also be young men removing their clothes to music."

Helen and Eleanor exchanged naughty looks.

"Brilliant," said Eleanor.

"I concur," said Helen.

"Is the party tonight?"

"No Grandma, it's not for a few days."

"Darn. I was hoping I could come," she said.

Emily raised her glass in toast to the elder, and Abby laughed, sipping wine.

Jess looked aghast. "I think I'm too young and naive," she said.

"Don't worry, dear. You'll age," said Grandma.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

2072 Words, but needs to be one whole chapter.

Here comes the stripping. Don't read, please if you are sensitive, but nothing is graphic. I can't imagine what a bachelor party is like, but I did try. As always, research was done online. I don't own Star Wars, Men in Black, or Sailor Moon. If the costumes are not accurate, please keep in mind they weren't supposed to be actual costumes. They're stripper wear, and fictional, in any case.

Chapter Seven, The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

"Wow, you guys had the pub closed?"

"It's not our fault, Connor, you have more friends than I would have guessed," said Becker, smirking.

"So...the strippers here yet?"

Matt laughed. "Don't worry about it, Mate. Have a drink."

Connor laughed. "Fine, but you promised."

"We have strippers, promise," said Becker.

Before long the pub was packed with ARC techs, soldiers, and medics; Duncan and other old friends of Connor; university pals; neighbors; and Lester.

"Do you own anything that isn't a suit?" asked Matt.

"No," replied the stiff but dapper ARC director.

The pub staff kept the beer and other drinks flowing, set out crisps, and other snacks, and dimmed the lights on cue.

"Is it time?" asked Connor excitedly. "Strippers?"

"Yes, Connor," said Becker. "Strippers."

The unmistakeable theme from Star Wars played, and Connor bounced up and down.

"Guys! Thanks!"

Becker and Matt smirked.

Two Star Wars slave girls danced out: Leia, wearing the outfit she wore when chained to Jabba the Hutt, and Oola, the poor slave girl killed by the monster beneath Jabba's throne room.

"Oola's not accurate," said Duncan.. "She isn't green."

Oola, beautiful young Debra, danced around, stretching her long legs, teasingly pulling down the brown mesh.

"Doesn't bother me," said Connor, smiling.

Instead of green skin, Oola wore a green bra and panties under the mesh. She made flirty faces as she lowered the mesh little bits at a time. Finally, she took it all off.

"Yeah!"

Connor smiled, and clapped. Oola danced around, performing impressive high kicks and bends, then she threw the mesh at Connor.

"Yeah, you're right," said Duncan, smiling. "I've warmed to Oola."

Connor smiled. Oola then danced closer to him, and draped her 'chains' around his shoulders. He giggled and blushed.

Oola danced away, taking a place for Leia, that is Ce Ce.

Ce Ce, shimmied, wiggled. She then did an extremely high kick, and effortlessly dropped to the floor in a split.

"Impressive," said Matt, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Becker. "She's a real dancer. They all are. Plus they're gorgeous and scantily clad, always a plus for exotic dancing."

Matt nodded, smiling widely.

Becker watched, admiring the routine, but he wasn't as loud and drooling as the other men, exited by the sci-fi theme as Connor, or just thankful that this time could party, like Matt. He certainly wasn't as stiff and unemotional as Lester.

Lester was drinking though.

Leia danced toward the groom.

Connor blushed ferociously as she unbuckled the large metal belt around her pelvis and tossed it to him. The long purple sash stayed on, briefly. She slowly, seductively pulled it off, wiggling up and down.

Eventually the sash was off, leaving Leia in a nude bikini that hugged her skin. She was completely covered, but the allusion worked.

"Yikes," mumbled Connor.

Becker laughed.

Leia crawled across the table, inches from Connor's face, and caressed his cheek. Then she hopped up. shimmied up and down, and leaped off.

"Wow!" cried the groom.

The pub clapped.

"Princess Leia rocks!" cried Duncan.

Leia and Oola disappeared, but the crowd was entertained by the last two slave girls.

One looked a little like Leia, but instead of a metal-like bikini, she wore a brown leotard with short shorts she teased slowly down, revealing a bikini of the same color.

Slowly she wiggled the shorts down her legs. She stepped out of one leg hole, and lifted the other leg up, swirling the shorts around of her ankle.

"Whoo!"

"Yeah!"

Then she gave a high kick and sent the shorts sailing into Duncan's arms.

"Sweet!" cried Duncan.

Connor laughed.

The other slave girl wore a mesh cape like Oola's over a similar green bikini. She smiled as she teased the cape apart, shimming it slowly down her body. Then she slowly waved it between her legs.

The crowd liked that. A lot.

Connor gaped, so did Matt. Even Lester raised an eyebrow. Becker laughed at the reactions. They were putty in the dancers' hands.

The dancing girl twirled at a dizzying pace, the cape spinning with her.

Then the dancers got really spicy. They leaned up against each other, brushing up and down each others' bodies.

"Holy..." whispered Matt.

Connor and Duncan were stunned.

Lester stopped drinking mid-sip.

Becker shook his head, laughing. He clapped, very proud of the girls. They owned the crowd.

Finally the music stopped and the duo struck a pose.

"Yay!" cried Connor, pounding his hands together in enthusiasm. "Smoking! Star Wars rules!"

"It does! Long live the rebellion!" screamed Duncan.

Less spacy men were just as appreciative clapping, screaming, and whistling.

The girls bowed, and danced off.

Becker leaned across the table to Connor.

"You like?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Did you see them! They're gobsmacking fantastic!"

Becker laughed. "Good, Connor."

Matt smiled. "I knew you said they were professionals, but they're much better than I thought they'd be."

"Indeed," said Lester simply.

Becker smiled.

Within a few seconds, spacy music began to play, and Debra and Ce Ce ran out again, this time wearing dark sunglasses, tight black shorts, cropped black suit jackets, and high black heels that Jess would have loved.

Connor didn't get it at first.

The girls kicked and danced, wiggling and gyrating. Ce Ce did a one leg spin that was impressive, while Debra leaped, rolled, and kicked.

After a short while, the other dancers came out. They wore bright neon green booty shorts, tight green tops, and high silver heels.

It was their masks that gave the routine away.

They were aliens.

"And the other two are Men in Black! Cool!" cried Connor, laughing. "I love it!"

"_Men_ in black?" asked Duncan. "Connor, dude, check your eye balls."

Connor laughed.

Matt gave Becker a thumbs up. Becker nodded smugly.

The 'men' in black slowly removed their jackets, leaving silver bras.

"Yes!"

"Take it off!"

Then, in unison, they grabbed the sides of their shorts and ripped them off, again, leaving behind silver underwear.

"Whoo!"

Ce Ce did a black flip. Debra somersaulted.

"Nice!"

Then the aliens stripped. Their shorts zipped down the sides. They teased the zippers down in unison. They scooted the shorts down their bodies until they only wore black bikini bottoms.

They did coordinated back bends, stretching their bodies an amazing distance, then straightened, and teased down their tops, again in perfect sync with each other.

"Sexy, sexy aliens!"

"Beam me up!"

Duncan scoffed. "Totally wrong show, guy!"

Connor smiled, mesmerized by the extraterrestrials.

The aliens slowly stripped, revealing their bras matching in shiny black satin.

As the aliens stripped and danced, the men in black circled the room, wiggling and dancing. They shimmied, kicked, and did side flips.

"Nice!"

The pub was loud and lively.

"They like this number," said Becker.

"So do I!" cried Connor. Becker laughed.

The aliens and government agents met in a showdown.

The aliens lunged and somersaulted toward the agents, kicking and hissing an attack.

The agents turned away, bent their knees, dropped down onto their hands, kicked up their back heels, and completely flipped over.

"Wow!"

Then the earth heroes 'kicked' the aliens onto their butts, ending the routine and saving the world.

"Yay!"

"Earth wins!" cried Duncan.

Lester clapped. "These are high caliber strippers. They're actually dancing."

Becker laughed. "Only the best."

"Thanks, Man," said Connor.

Becker nodded.

"I am impressed," said Lester. "They've raised my opinion of strippers."

"They're real dancers, Lester," said Becker. "They just dance a strip-tease."

"Indeed."

Ce Ce was out of breath. She motioned to Becker. He stood up, and called for quiet.

"Please excuse us for a short interlude," said Ce Ce. "We will be back."

The men all hooted and clapped. Ce Ce smiled at Becker, and led her troop off to the pub office, which was their changing room.

"Wow!" cried Connor. "I am loving this!"

"Good!" cried Matt, patting him on the back. "Anyone drunk yet?"

"I'm driving," sad Becker.

"I promised Abby I wouldn't get sloshed. Buzzed, though..." said Connor, drinking another beer.

"I promised no one," said Lester, happily swigging another scotch.

The second half of the entertainment began with peppy music and Japanese singing.

The dancers leaped out, spinning and kicking.

"The Sailor Scouts!" cried Connor. "Cool!"

"What?" asked Matt.

"It's Manga, Japanese Comics, with magical school girls. Sh! I"m watching!"

"Sexy, magical school girls," said Duncan, his eyes wide.

The dancers wore short, tiny skirts: one red, one orange, one green, and one blue. They each had a white top with a collar matching their skirt color.

Ce Ce danced to the front. She wore the blue.

"Sailor Moon!" cried Connor.

Ce Ce smiled at Connor, coming round him to stroke his hair.

"He he he," he said, bashfully.

Then she rejoined the scouts. One by one, they danced forward, shimming and smiling.

Debra danced forward, wearing red.

"Sailor Mars!" cried Connor.

Debra smiled, and bowed, then circled back to the others.

The green one danced forward.

"Sailor Jupiter!"

She blew a kiss at Connor, and high kicked for him.

And finally, the one in orange forward flipped, landing in front of the Groom's table.

"Whoa! Sailor Venus!"

She curtsied, and back flipped to the Scouts.

Matt shook his head. "He would know them!" Becker nodded, smiling.

The scouts danced in unison. Then they slowly teased the tops down over their color-matched bras—red, yellow, green, and blue.

They pulled the shirts off, spinning around with them. They then threw them into the air.

"Yay!"

"I caught one!"

"Me too!"

"Take off the skirts!"

The dancers obliged, teasing the skirts down. They bent down as they did, crouching, holding the skirts. Then, together, they jumped out of the skirts, proudly holding them above their heads.

They stood in matching bra and panties: red, green, orange, blue.

They them backed up in unison, dropped the skirts, formed a line, and kicked and jumped like chorus girls.

"Wow!"

"Yay!"

"Impressive!"

They then mimicked the can-can, by turning around and showing their behinds.

They then dispersed, running around the pub, shimming and dancing, each one making sure they passed Connor, kissing him on the cheek, and offering congratulations.

They went back up to the stage, and bowed.

The pub jumped up as one, clapping and cheering.

Ce Ce blushed. "A standing ovation!"

Becker laughed.

They bowed again, waved to Connor, who waved back, and then they exited.

"What a show! Becker, you are the man!" cried Connor.

Becker laughed.

A few hours later, Becker drove Connor home.

Connor ran to Abby and twirled her around.

"It was just the best, Abs! It was sci-fi! They had Oola and slave girl Leia! Get this: sexy aliens and Men in Black that made you want to switch sides, if you know what I mean!"

Abby laughed. "That's good, Conn."

"But the best part, Abby, was the Sailor Scouts!"

"Really?" asked Jess. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus?"

Connor nodded, excitedly. "and Sailor Jupiter!"

"That's so cool!"

"I know, Jess. You really would have like their outfits, before they took 'em off."

Becker nodded. "They were pretty sexy, if kind of young-looking," he said.

Jess smiled. "That's Manga. So the show was good, then?"

Becker chuckled. "Even Lester was impressed, at least with their dancing ability."

"Oh my God! They could dance, and leap, and flip! Dude! I love you!" Connor cried, throwing himself in to Becker's arms.

"Connor, you promised me that you'd stop hugging me!"

Jess and Abby giggled. "He's done it a lot?" asked Abby.

"Oh, yeah," said Becker. "He's a little tipsy, but as promised, not smashed."

"Thank you," said Abby. "Come on, baby. Let's put you to bed," she said, putting her arms around him.

Connor went with her, still calling, "I love you Becker!"

Jess giggled. "It was a hit!"

"It was. Ce Ce really outdid herself. I don't think she charged us enough."

Jess giggled. "I guess it was a favor. I'm glad he's so happy."

"I'm glad that I"m alone with you," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Really? After seeing all those nearly naked women?"

"Especially after, know why?"

"Why?"

"Not one of them was you," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling, and still in his arms,"but I"m not taking anything off for you."

He smirked. "Yet."

She laughed, and nodded. "Yet," she whispered, and returned her lips to his.

End of Chapter Seven

How'd I do?


	8. Chapter 8

Truly long Bachelorette/Hen Party, it's in three parts, so sorry. The language and talk is a little vulgar, as are the decorations. 1936 Words, this chapter.

Jenny (Lewis) appears thanks to a reminder and suggestion from Cengiz. Thank you.

Chapter Eight, The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

"I love you Abby, and I should think this makes that clear," said Jess, the next day.

Abby laughed.

"Ew! I can't believe I actually went into a shop and bought these things," Jess said, opening a bag of plastic male sex organs and dumping them on the table.

"I appreciate it, Jess."

"Good. Becker volunteered to get the pastries from the bakery. I just couldn't."

Abby smirked. "You didn't have to force him?"

"No, I did not. Where's Connor?"

"Helping Becker, and Matt at the bakery," said Abby, with a big smile.

"Perverts," said Jess.

"I thought Emily was the one I'd have to worry about being prudish," said Abby. Emily sat across from them eating one of the candy male organs. "Nope."

Jess turned pink. "I guess I'm a little..."

"Innocent?" suggested Emily.

"Wholesome?" offered Abby.

"Stupid, was the word I was going to use," said Jess.

"No," said Emily. "Not everyone is offended or accepting of the same things. Representations of the male intimate anatomy are not what you would consider viewable art. Who cares?"

Jess smiled, got up, and hugged her. "Thank you, Emily. May I borrow that line, 'viewable art?"

"You may," she said, sucking on the candy and causing Jess to shudder.

"Excuse me. I'm going to check on the food now. I need to get out of this room."

Jess looked around the living room of her flat. With the hen party decorations hanging from the ceiling, pinned to the walls, and set on the end tables, it looked more like a sex club.

"Gross," she said, moving into the kitchen.

Abby smiled. "Poor Jess. I forget how young she really is."

Emily nodded. "I am concerned. Do you think she is comfortable in her relationship with the Captain?"

"What do you mean?"

"She seems so timid around physicality, that I wonder if she is ready for that part of a relationship."

"You heard her last time we talked. She isn't...inexperienced."

"She may have had sex before, but that does not mean she has had much experience, Abby."

Abby nodded. "She and Becker are going slow. I don't know why, and really don't want to know, but I suspect it has something to do with her age and Becker's sense of honor."

Emily smiled. "I hope that is the fact. The Captain is a good man."

"He is. He won't make her do anything she isn't ready for."

Emily nodded.

The door opened and Becker, Matt and Connor walked in.

"So disappointing," said Connor.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby.

Matt answered, "Jess said she was too embarrassed to pick up the baked goods because they were...risque."

"And?"

"And they're all male!" cried Becker, holding a large pastry box.

The ladies giggled.

"Of course! It's a _hen_ party, you idiots!" said Abby.

"Abigail, please don't insult me while I'm holding a bunch of sexy male pastry parts for your party!"

Abby laughed hysterically.

"Would a female please take this box from me?" he asked, turning pink.

Emily smiled, and took the box into the kitchen.

"We at least thought they'd have some...other things," said Matt.

"It's a normal bakery," said Abby.

"Well we know that now, Abby!" cried Connor.

Jess could be heard giggling from the kitchen, apparently Emily had filled her in. She came out, pointing at the men and giggling.

"Jessica, I'd advise you to behave," said Becker, in a cool voice.

Jess couldn't stop giggling. "What did you think it was, a Sex Bakery?"

Abby laughed, and Emily joined in.

"I'm getting a beer," said Connor.

"Get two more," said Matt.

"Thanks," said Becker.

"Oh, did you want one?" asked Matt, causing the girls to laugh harder.

"I don't understand why you didn't order...female...parts, for your own party," said Jess, slightly red still.

"Guys don't do that," said Matt.

"Pizza, beer, harder stuff, crisps, sausages, and strippers, what else do you need?" asked Becker.

Connor, returning with the beer, shrugged. "I was happy."

"OK, you guys, shoo! The party is in less than an hour," said Jess.

"I want to stay," said Becker, "and guard."

"What!" cried Abby.

"I want to make sure...everyone who comes here...is safe," said Becker.

"Dude, that's lame," said Connor.

"Yeah, use a health excuse, or sanitary conditions," said Matt, "but security?"

"I am security."

"Not here, you aren't," said Jess.

Becker narrowed his eyes. "Where you are concerned, security travels."

"Aw," said Emily.

"We've been over this," said Jess. "Many times. Strippers. No big deal. Not interested."

"You were at the club. Carlos."

"I can't wait to see that one," said Abby.

"You talked about him! What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Abby smirked. "Smoldering. Hot. Tight. Oxygen."

"Stop it!" cried Jess. "Do you want this party or not?"

Abby held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry."

"Jess!"

"He was hot," she admitted. "I don't want him. Promise."

Becker looked uncertainly at her.

"I may have looked at him, but I chose you."

"If he was in this room right now," said Becker.

"I wouldn't even notice him."

"Sure you would," said Connor. "He'd be hard to miss, dead on the floor."

The others all laughed, but Jess glared at Connor.

"Sorry," he said.

"Becker, do you want me to leave? Emily can take over."

Emily smiled. "I can."

Matt's face drained of color. "Just what would you be doing?"

"Matt," said Emily, " I'd be doing nothing nothing more than Jess: opening the door, greeting the guests, offering food, and congratulating Abby."

Becker chuckled. "Good one, Emily. I'm being silly."

"You are," said the Victorian, " and it would seem that Matt is joining you."

Matt laughed. "Right. Sorry."

"Semi-nude men do that to boyfriends," said Becker, kissing Jess. "I apologize."

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm not jealous," said Connor.

"You know, that's starting to bother me," said Abby.

Connor quickly said, "Did I mention that I have this place rigged to take their pictures, fingerprints and retina scans, in case I want to find them?"

Abby laughed. "No, you did not."

He smirked. "I trust you, it's just...semi-naked men, like Becker said."

Abby smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Are we all fine, now?" asked Jess.

The guys nodded.

"Good. We have a party to prepare for. I'll call you as soon as its over, promise."

Becker nodded, and kissed her one last time. "Have fun."

She raised her eyebrow. "I'm proud of you. You didn't say, 'not too much, though."

He smiled. "I'm proud of myself."

She laughed, and the men departed.

Jess came out a few minutes later, dressed for the party, in a bright pink skirt and light yellow, floral top.

Abby raised her eyebrow. "What are you wearing?"

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"It goes past your knees."

Jess blushed. "I couldn't bring myself to wear anything shorter. I'd feel like I was cheating on him."

Abby laughed, and hugged her. "I love you," she said.

Jess smiled. "I'm...innocent, aren't I?"

Abby shrugged. "So?"

"What if...never mind."

"What if what?"

"What if Becker doesn't want innocent?"

Emily came out, wearing a simple, modest black dress. "Then he would not have chosen you."

Jess smiled.

"And he did," said Abby. "If you're really worried, though, about your...lack of experience, talk to him."

Jess blushed. "I can't."

"Of course you can," said Emily. "You must. He would be angered if you had concerns and did not address them."

Abby nodded.

Jess looked doubtful. "I'll think about it," she said.

They put out the food, and soon after, the first guests arrived.

"You don't think the minister's...Eleanor will really come, do you?" asked Jess.

"I hope so. Mrs. Lester too," replied Abby.

"That would be weird, though, watching strippers with my boss' wife," said Jess.

Abby smiled.

The ladies all arrived, mostly ARC staff, and one ex-ARC member.

"Jenny!" cried Abby, jumping into her arms. "I thought you couldn't make it!"

Jenny blushed. "As an old married woman, how often do I get to ogle men who aren't my husband?"

"That's why we're here," said Helen Lester.

Behind her was a lady no one seemed to know. She wore jeans, and a normal, casual t-shirt, and dark glasses.

No one could place her, and Abby and her bride's maids were vague on her identity.

Jess greeted her, whispering. "Welcome Eleanor."

The minister's wife nodded. "I'm going with Elle, tonight. OK?"

Jess nodded, and Abby high-fived her. "Come on in."

Jenny stared at the new arrival.

"She looks a little like...no, the hair color is wrong," whispered Jenny to Beverly, ARC medic.

"Did you dye your hair?" whispered Jess.

"No, but isn't the wig smashing?"

"I had no idea!"

Eleanor grinned.

"Ooh, pornographic pastry," said Iris, Abby's lead assistant in the menagerie.

Jess winced as Iris ate a well-placed donut hole off the pastry.

"These spinach rolls are scrumptious, Jess," said Jenny. "Did you make them?"

"No, I had a private caterer," she said, winking at Kim, who worked in the canteen.

"I was happy to help. It's for Abby, after all."

Abby smiled.

Iris, and other menagerie ladies: Meira, and Jina were drinking shot after shot.

"Slow down girls," said Abby.

They giggled. "Yes, mum," said Meira.

Abby playfully kicked at her. Abby was lounged on the couch, beside Jenny, and the menagerie girls were strewn on the floor beside her.

"Everyone have a drink?" asked Jess. She sipped nonalcoholic punch, and Emily drank sparkling water. Both had agreed to remain sober since they were in charge.

"May we entice anyone with our special cocktail we have created for tonight?" asked Emily.

Abby lifted up her glass. "It's delicious. Tell them what you named it."

Her bridesmaids smiled. "It is a sweet, fruit punch drink," said Jess, "kicked up with vodka and a splash of prune juice."

"Sweet and capable of 'kicking butt," said Emily, as Jess' giggled at her use of slang, "therefore it had only one name."

They both said in unison, "The Abby!"

Everyone giggled.

"I'll take one," said Jenny.

"Me too," said Mrs. Lester.

Most of the room tried it, but not everyone could tolerate even a splash of prune.

"Do you like it, Elle?"

"Not for me, sorry. I'll stick with boring gin and tonic," she said.

The women talked and gossiped.

"Where are you honeymooning?" asked Iris.

"Not sure. We might not be able to get away. Work on that for us, huh, Mrs. L?" asked Abby.

Helen Lester laughed and nodded.

"What are you taking...you know, lingerie wise?" asked Meira.

Abby didn't answer.

"You have to buy something sexy!" cried Jina.

Abby blushed.

"Honestly! You act like you've been married for years!" said Iris.

"We've been together for a while," said Abby.

"All the more reason to spice things up," said Eleanor.

Abby blushed.

"We've looked," said Jess. "Abby's just being bashful."

"I don't like talking about...the bedroom."

"Now who's innocent, Abby?"

The menagerie workers agreed with Jess.

"I believe Connor would be just as pleased if she brought nothing along."

"Emily!"

Everyone laughed.

"I hope you've rested before the honeymoon, something tells me Connor's going to be keeping you...busy."

"Iris!"

"She's right, Abby, it's the quiet, nerdy ones that are sex fiends," said Meira.

"You animal girls would know," said Kim.

The girls giggled.

Abby was turning red.

"You and Connor have been together a while," said Jenny. "I should think you'll be prepared for whatever Connor should want."

"Can we talk about something else?"asked Abby.

"No! It's a hen party, and you're the major hen," said Jina.

Jess giggled.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for what I did to Carlos, but honestly, that was my brainstorm from the beginning. I changed his personality slightly so we wouldn't feel too bad for him. 2030 words

Chapter Nine, The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Emily disappeared. She had a task, and since everyone's attention was on Abby, it was the perfect time. She quickly went to the kitchen, let in the strippers, and snuck them into Connor and Abby's room.

It would be their changing room and a place to hide if the girls became too rowdy.

Jess snuck off into the room.

"Hello, Carlos, Ben."

They were pleasant, but kept their distance from Jess.

"Senorita."

"Miss Parker."

"Are you two alright?"

"It's just ladies, here, right?" asked Ben.

"Si, no, big scary man of yours?" asked Carlos.

Jess giggled. "No, my boyfriend is not here."

They both relaxed. "Good," said Ben. "Let me run down how we usually do these hen parties. If you don't mind?"

"No, please. Both Emily and I are new at this."

Emily smiled and nodded.

Ben smiled back. "No worries. Generally, we like to open with us doing a dance together, not anything elaborate, just a quick introduction."

"Fine," said Jess.

"We also like to parade around in front of the guests briefly, allowing anyone to give us tips."

"Si, in our underwear."

Emily opened her mouth.

"It's not unusual, Em, right?" asked Jess.

Ben smiled. "No, not at all. The ladies get a thrill, and we get extra money for our time."

"And our talent," said Carlos, flexing his muscles. "Then we offer the bride a special gift, the lap dance."

Jess' mouth dropped open. "Cindy didn't say anything."

Ben smiled. "It's optional. Really, no big deal. We don't even have to offer..."

"No, we must! Everyone loves the lap with Carlos!"

"Dude, you promised Cindy you'd tone it down," said Ben, then he whispered to Jess and Emily, "He can be a bit of a diva."

"You brought Monty, right?"

"Si."

"Who is Monty?" asked Emily.

Jess smiled. "A surprise."

Ben laughed. "I hope he doesn't scare too many of you. Anyway, then, after the initial dance we'll withdraw back in here, let the ladies cool down slightly, and prepare for our individual routines. After each one, we'll dodge in here, so we aren't mauled."

Jess chuckled. "Good precaution."

"Carlos likes the mauling."

Jess stared. She was thinking that he was a bit too much of a diva. "Sounds fine Ben, thank you. Do you need a sound system?"

"Thank you, Miss, no. We have the music all prepared. I have some props, that require the lights dimmed. It would be helpful if someone could be appointed to play the music and adjust the lights for us."

"Of course," said Jess.

"I will be happy to perform those tasks," said Emily.

"Thank you," said Ben. "Well, we'll get ready, and wait for a signal."

"Oh, what kind?" asked Jess.

Carlos smirked. "Thunderous applause."

Ben laughed and shook his head. "Just introduce us and we'll hear you."

"Fine. Say...ten minutes?"

"Perfect," said Ben, Carlos nodded.

Jess and Emily rejoined the party. No one had noticed their absence.

In ten minutes, Jess asked the group, "Ready for some entertainment?"

They all hooped and hollered.

"Strippers!"

Jess and Abby's menagerie mates dragged a comfy lounge chair up front.

"Place of honor," said Jess, and the menagerie girls dragged Abby into it.

"Oh, no!" she cried, laughing.

Jess draped a 'bride-to-be' sash around her, and Emily put a blue feathered tiara on her head. Just to be really trashy, the menagerie girls gave her a bowl of edible male organs.

Jess nodded to Emily, and she moved over by the light switch and the music player.

"And now, for your...dirty pleasure," began Jess.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Everyone began to chant.

"Strippers! Strippers! Strippers!"

Abby turned pink.

"Calm down, please!" cried Jess. "First, no mauling."

"Boo!"

"Please, be respectful."

"Hello? Hen party!"

Jess shook her head. "Fine. The...entertainment would like me to inform you, that tips are allowed and appreciated."

"Yes!" cried Iris. "Quid in the crotch!"

"Oh my God!" cried Abby.

Jess turned pink. "Um...yeah. You may want to get your money ready...if you wish."

The ladies delved into their purses, bags, and pockets.

"Now, may I present, from Pecs and More: Ben and Carlos!"

"Yay!"

"Woo-hoo!"

Emily hit the music button, thankful to Jess for showing her how to work such contraptions.

The men jiggled out. The women went crazy.

"They're gorgeous!"

"Yay! No ugly strippers!"

Jess moved to the back of the room. She was amazed how brazen some of her co-workers had become, especially Iris and the girls.

They were sitting beside Abby again, yelling and pawing at the dancers.

Carlos wore a blue vest and pant set. The pants were extremely tight.

Jess blushed. You could see the bulge. She knew she didn't have to, but she couldn't help looking away.

Ben wore equally tight, fiery red pants and an open white shirt, showing his smooth chest.

Jess missed the sight of chest hair.

They gyrated and wiggled to rock music. Ben went to the left, Carlos the right. The ladies whooped and hollered.

The girls waved their money around, but someone yelled, "Not til you take something off!"

Jess thought it sounded like Helen Lester.

Ben smiled, and ripped off his shirt.

"Yeah!" screamed some fifteen voices.

Jess blushed again.

Emily smiled and clapped. She was amused, but far less excited then most in the room.

They screamed and waved reaching out to touch, but Jess noticed that Ben kept a slight distance.

Carlos, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind being touched. Iris, Meira, and Jina were happily stroking his legs.

He wiggled in front of Abby, bending down to her level. She blushed but didn't try to touch. Carlos

moved on to the other ladies.

He smiled and ripped off his vest.

"Yeah!"

Iris was on her knees, stroking the smooth skin.

Jess looked, and found that she was not attracted. He wasn't Becker. She smiled to herself.

"More!" cried Jina.

"Take it off!" cried Meira.

Carlos smiled, grasped the pants on each side, and yanked them off.

He wore teeny tiny black binkini underwear.

"Yeah!"

"Baby!"

Jina, Meira, and Iris were fighting each other in front of his crotch.

"Move!"

"Me first!"

Carlos smiled as the ladies fought to stuff his bikini with money.

Abby laughed, her face dark red, and she clung to the back of her chair, trying to distance herself from the seedy seen so close to her.

"Abby, don't you want to grab him?" asked Jenny, smirking.

Abby glared at her. She laughed.

Jess felt redeemed. Apparently Abby was a little innocent as well.

Carlos, bills hanging from him, turned to Abby, gyrating his pelvis toward her.

"Senorita, you want Carlos to dance in the lap?"

Abby dropped her mouth, shook her head, and plastered herself to the back of the chair.

"I'll take the lap dance!"

"No, I will!"

"I'm senior staff!"

Carlos didn't seem offended.

"Apologies, Senoritas, only the bride is offered the lap dance."

"Boo!"

Carlos danced in front of them, quickly earning applause once more.

Ben, meanwhile, was entertaining the other side of the room.

Jenny cheered as he shook his hips, grabbed his pants, and pulled them quickly away.

"That's what I'm talking about!" cried Mrs. Lester.

"Oh, Bravo," said Eleanor, sliding several bills into his tight white bikini. She spotted Jess watching and she winked. Jess smiled.

Jenny laughed and blushed as she put a dollar in as well. She collapsed back into the couch, giggling in embarrassment.

Emily stood by the music, watching with interest. She did not quite understand the allure.

The strippers moved around the room, trading sides. Eventually, Carlos made it back toward Jess, thrusting his crotch to her.

"Sorry, I...don't...have...money on me," she said, with a blush.

"I've got it dear," said Eleanor suddenly appearing beside her. She happily tipped Carlos, and smiled kindly at Jess.

Ben danced quickly over to them, and actually gave Carlos a slight shove away from Jess. She decided Cindy must have asked Ben to watch over her.

She needed to send Cindy a thank you note.

Jess whispered, "thank you," to Eleanor, who patted her shoulder, and moved back to the sofa.

Finally, the dance ended, and the men wiggled back to their make-shift dressing room.

"Nice job!" cried Jenny, laughing.

"I like Carlos!" cried Iris.

"Si! Me too!" cried Jina.

"No kidding," said Abby, giggling.

"Ben was delicious," said Elle. Helen Lester and Jenny nodded.

Jess was a little flustered, and opened the white wine.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, Emily. Fine. Only a sip, I promise."

Emily smiled. "I am not worried about your alcohol consumption," she said.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you."

Emily nodded.

"Does Abby look happy?" asked Jess, trying to glimpse the bride-to-be through the guests.

"Yes, she seems much amused."

"Good," said Jess. Finally, she did get a glimpse. Abby was laughing and joking.

Jess sighed. "I'm so pleased," she said, then smirked, "but wait until she sees Monty."

"Who is Monty? I do not see another young man removing clothing, Jess."

Jess laughed. "Just wait."

Emily returned to her post, and soon, she began the music again.

Carlos came out. With Monty, the python.

"Is that...real?"

"Oh my God!"

Jenny, Mrs. Lester, Eleanor, Kim, Beverly, and half the guests shrieked, and ran to the back, by Jess.

Abby and her staff did not.

"A python! Jess! You got a python!"

"He's not going to strip, is he?" asked Mrs. Lester.

Jess giggled. She was so happy to see the joy on Abby's face.

Abby jumped up and walked toward Carlos.

"Please, Senorita. Do not touch."

But Abby was entranced and did not hear the pleas. She could not resist touching that beautiful body.

The python's, that is.

Poor Carlos was completely ignored by the bride-to-be.

"Please, Senorita, do not touch Monty."

Abby gently pulled the python off the stripper.

"Please, do not take Monty. Do not hold. Senorita."

Abby stroked and cooed to Monty. She held him as she should, careful to not agitate or stress him. She sat back down, ignoring Carlos' pleas to give Monty back.

"Abby give it back!" cried Kim.

"Carlos, strip!" demanded Iris. "He's fine, I promise. Strip!"

The crowd pleaded for the show to continue.

It was useless, Carlos would not strip or dance while Monty was in Abby's hands, and Abby would not give the python back.

Meanwhile, Jess collapsed into giggles, supported by Mrs. Lester, who was also laughing heartily.

"She seems more taken with Monty than with Carlos," Eleanor said. Jess, speechless from the giggles, nodded.

Carlos was trying to take back the python, but Abby pushed passed him, running into the bathroom with the snake. The stripper followed, screaming in Spanish.

Jess laughed so hard, she could not breathe.

Finally, Emily intervened.

"Abigail, this is no way to behave at your party," she said through the bathroom door. "Come out here at once and return to this man his snake."

The menagerie girls were rolling on the floor laughing.

Abby opened the door, handed Emily the python, who handed it to Carlos. "I am sorry."

Carlos mumbled in Spanish, and walked off to the changing room with Monty.

"He isn't going to strip?"

"Good job, Abby!"

Abby shrugged, and blushed. "Sorry. I can't resist a beautiful reptile." She returned to the seat of honor.

A few minutes later, Ben came out, walking toward Jess. They exchanged a few words, and Ben walked to the 'stage' area.

"I'm very sorry, ladies," he said, "but Carlos will not be performing."

"Boo!" cried Eleanor.

"Abby!" cried Iris, lightly swatting her leg.

"If you'll just bare with me for a few minutes..."

"I'll bare with you!"

"That's not what he meant!"

"I will be happy to perform for you," said Ben.

"Yay!"

Ben bowed, and returned to the changing room. A minute later, Carlos exited the room, with a creature carrier, and left the apartment.

Everyone stared at Abby, then broke out laughing.

Abby looked at Jess and mouthed, 'sorry,' but Jess shook her head, and kept laughing.

Finally, Jess caught her breath. Everyone returned to their seats.

So only Jess heard a slight commotion in the kitchen.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1141 Words

Chapter Ten, The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Emily dimmed the lights. There was a sharp flash, like a firecracker, and a mad scientist appeared. He held a bubbling concoction, and coughed at the fumes. His face was smudged, and so was his lab coat. He set the beaker down, and coughed more. Then he looked down, and yellow, florescent smudges appeared on the coat.

Emily smiled. So far, Ben was quite entertaining. She hit the button for the music, and funky sci-fi music played.

Ben the scientist screamed, and began pulling the coat off.

"Baby!"

"Like this, so far, Abby?" asked Jenny.

Abby giggled.

Ben slowly tugged the coat down in seductive movements, revealing naked skin.

He swayed his hips, smiling at the ladies, shaking and shimmying.

"Woo-hoo!"

He jumped around, quite athletically, miming out a panic.

"This is quite original," said Eleanor. "Not your usual strip and jiggle."

Jess giggled at the minister's wife's uncouth words.

Ben continued to pull his coat down, flexing his muscles as he danced. He gyrated his hips, shimmying the coat past them, revealing his teeny, tight underwear.

Gray bikinis with neon green alien faces.

Abby burst out laughing. "It's Connor!"

The crowd joined in.

"No way! He has those bikinis?" asked Iris.

Abby nodded. "He parades around the flat in them."

"Unfortunately," said Jess.

The ladies laughed harder.

Ben kept dancing, teasingly inching the coat down his well-defined legs. He finally kicked it off, toward the bride-to-be.

"Yay!"

Abby caught it, blushing. The scientist stood in front of her, in nothing but his underwear.

He danced around, pretending his body was aflame with some scientific concoction gone wrong. He gyrated, and flexed at the ladies, especially Abby.

He moved closer, not too close though, thrusting his pelvis at Abby.

She laughed, and blushed fiercely.

In a neat lighting trick, his skin began to glow. Ben began pawing at it, screaming silently as he wiggled.

Finally the scientist succumbed to his failed experiment, falling onto the floor, pulsating before he 'died.'

Emily, Abby and the others all clapped.

"Ben, you were wonderful!" cried Jess. "Wasn't he Connor?"

"Connor?" cried Abby. She looked back to see Connor, Matt, and Becker, standing in front of the kitchen, waving. "What are they doing here?"

"I'm the hostess. I can break the rules. We snuck him in," said Jess. "We wanted Connor to see the routine."

"Since he's so like it, in character, at least," said Becker.

"Hey, I'm fit! Love the alien faces, Mate. I have a pair just like them," he called to Ben. Ben laughed and shook his head.

"Told you!" cried Abby to her guests.

They laughed.

Jess ran to Becker and kissed him. "I missed you."

"Even with Carlos here?"

"Oh...that didn't go too well."

The guests all laughed.

"Why?"

"Abby liked Monty more than Carlos, and he got offended," said Jenny.

"He thought Abby was trying to steal his python," said Emily.

Abby blushed. "I was, actually."

Connor laughed. "I love you," he said, kissing her head.

"He didn't even finish his routine," said Jess.

"I didn't care," said Abby, lounging across her chair, eating a chocolate replica of a portion of the male anatomy.

"Wait. He left?"

The ladies nodded.

"With Monty," said Abby sadly.

Becker laughed. "I guess Abby's not the stripping kind, huh?"

"Oh, I liked Ben," said Abby, giving him the thumbs up.

Ben had pulled the lab coat back on. "I'm sorry about Carlos. He gets weird where that snake is concerned," he said.

"It's OK," said Jess. "I think we're all entertained."

The ladies all clapped.

"Good. Congratulations, Miss. You too, Mate," he said to Connor. "Excuse me, I'll just go and change."

"No!" cried some of the guests.

Ben laughed, waved, and withdrew to Abby and Connor's room. The ladies clapped and whistled for him as he did.

Ben dressed, grabbed his music player and left.

"Well, you guys are here now," said Abby. "Join the party."

Jess passed out biscuits that made all three men blush. "It's a hen party, " she said, defensively. "It's supposed to be vulgar, or so I'm told."

Becker laughed, and bit into one.

"Ouch," said Connor, smirking.

"Ooh, do the newcomers strip?" asked Mrs. Lester.

"Yeah!"

"Strip!" cried Jenny, laughing hard at Becker's pale face.

"Strip!"

"No, we do not," said Matt calmly. "Or our ladies will have to defend us."

Emily and Jess both nodded. Becker kissed his protector.

"Boo!"

"I'll dance for you," said a fourth male voice.

"Lieutenant Vale? Seriously?" asked Abby, shocked.

Becker shook his head. "Oh, God. I knew it was a mistake to let him come."

"Vale! Baby!" cried Iris.

"Strip!" yelled Beverly. "After all, I've seen him nearly naked before."

Jess laughed at her. "The perks of being a medic," she said.

Meira thought fast and turned on her ipod, playing a fast, rocking number.

And blond, fit Lieutenant Vale added stripping to his impressive CV.

"Oh my God!" cried Jess, as Vale pelvic thrusted.

He dipped, and shook and shimmied.

"Strip!" cried Jina, laughing.

"Take it off!" cried Mrs. Lester, "remind me to compliment James on the fitness routines of his staff."

Jenny laughed.

Vale began to unbutton his shirt.

Jess turned red, and hid her face in Becker's chest. Becker smirked. "He's pretty good, Jess."

"I cannot look at a man who's in my boyfriend's command, undressing."

"I promise you that you'll never get another opportunity," he said, smirking.

She laughed, and shook her head, keeping it buried.

"Whoo!" cried Vale, throwing his shirt to Abby.

She was laughing, turning pink, and covering her eyes. Connor, sitting on the side of her chair, was calling for Vale to "Take it all off, Mate!"

Vale started for his pants, slowly teasing them down. When his underwear began to show, Becker exploded.

"Nice, sexy drawers, Vale! You idiot! You're a lieutenant, my third in command, and you wear ducky underwear?"

The room howled laughter, but Vale, apparently, saw nothing un-sexy about duckies.

He pulled his pants completely off, standing there, shaking his duckies proudly.

Jess was now watching, red with laughter.

Vale put his hands on top of his head and moved his chest around in circles. He jutted the duckies in all directions.

For a big finish, he turned his rump to Abby, and shook it at a dizzying speed. He then turned around, threw his arms up in the air, and posed dramatically.

"Yay!" they all shouted.

Vale put his clothes back on, and Becker handed him a glass of champagne.

"You're an idiot," said his Captain.

"Thank you, Sir. Congrats, Connor and Abby," Vale said to the couple, lifting his glass in a toast.

They nodded, but Abby was still crying.

"Well, I think the hen party was a hit," said Jess, to no one in particular.

End of Chapter Ten

I know Vale just sort of appeared, but I wanted someone to dance that wouldn't mind, and my OC perfect. Also, he was at the bachelor party in my mind. I just didn't see the need to add him. Plus, it's possible he was just hanging out with the guys. I hope you forgive my sudden inclusion of him.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter involves talk about sex and about lingerie. It isn't that graphic. Use your judgment, and do not read, if you're sensitive. 1624 Words.

Chapter Eleven, The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Later that night, after clean-up, Abby and Connor invited them all to watch a movie. Jess, however, wanted to talk to Becker alone.

They sat on her bed, and she was very quiet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Am I too young?"

"What?"

"Is that why you haven't tried...I mean, is that why we haven't...Do you not want to sleep with me?"

"Jess! Of course not! What brought this on?"

She sighed. "I got really flustered at the hen party. The decorations were embarrassing. I couldn't even watch all of the stripping."

"Fine with me," he said, smirking.

"Am I too innocent for you?"

"No, not at all. I don't care if you've...never been with any one."

She smiled and blushed. "I'm not that innocent. I've been with one guy, right after I turned 18. I've only...done it twice."

Becker laughed. "I'm no expert either."

"But...you're a soldier."

He smiled. "Soldiers travel. I haven't been in one place long enough to have lots of relationships. I'm not the type of guy to have lots of one-night stands."

She blushed. "Good."

"I've only been with three women."

"Really?"

"Are you worried now that I'm too innocent?" he asked, with his characteristic eye-brow twitch.

She laughed. "No. I guess I just thought, you know...war...stress."

He laughed. "There are other ways to deal with...energy. I like firing weapons, a lot."

She giggled. "Big surprise."

He smiled. "I've given in to...urges, once or twice." He sighed. "OK. The first woman I slept with was right before my first deployment. I'm sorry to say that it was a one night stand."

"Sorry?"

"Like I said, I'm not one for sex outside relationships. I kind of regret that first time."

She nodded. "The second woman?"

He smiled fondly. "She was different. I loved her. We tried a long-distance relationship. It didn't work. I slept with her four times."

"Do you...miss her?"

He looked at his new love, and smiled. "No."

She smiled with relief. "You said three women."

"I did. The last woman I dated for a few months. We slept together twice. So, you see, I'm not that experienced either."

She took his hand. "Thank you for telling me. I...want to sleep with you. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, Becker."

"Than don't worry about it. I love you too."

She began to tear up, leaned across her bed, and kissed him. "I won't, not anymore."

"I'm in no hurry, Jess. I want you to be ready."

"I am," she said, then she smirked. "I've even decided when."

"When?"

"Yeah, the night we strip for each other."

Becker laughed. "I knew you wouldn't let that go."

"I thought you were looking forward to it."

"Oh, I am, believe me, but it doesn't have to end with us sleeping together."

"I want it to."

"OK, but you know, it isn't good to plan it out," said Becker.

Jess laughed. "Sorry, I'm a little obsessive-compulsive."

"That's OK, Jess. I like you just the way you are, even obsessive-compulsive."

She smiled.

The next day, Becker stood nervously in a type of shop he never thought he'd be in, shopping for something he never thought he'd buy, and aided by the last person he ever thought he'd go shopping with.

"How 'bout this?"

"Vale! Stop shouting!"

Lieutenant Vale chuckled. "Who's shouting? You know, Cap. You asked me to help. You said, 'I want to buy a sexy surprise for Jess. Can you help me?' That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and I'm really regretting that conversation."

"Do you want to leave?"

Becker sighed. "No. I promised Jess. It would mean a lot to her. She's...nervous."

Vale smiled. "She's a sweetheart. Remember, this is for Jess. So deal with the embarrassment, soldier."

Becker laughed. "Right. I can do this."

"You can."

With that pep talk, Becker followed Vale into the male stripping section.

Jess looked over her Manga outfits. Any of them would do, but she wanted it to be special.

The first one was a tiny blue skirt with sailor top in blue with white trim.

She was wearing it when Abby walked in.

"Whoa! That is short!"

Jess blushed. "Hi."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate for work."

Jess giggled. "No, it isn't. It's actually a cosplay outfit."

"A what?"

Jess smiled. "It's short for 'costume play.' It's kind of performance art in Japan. Think of it like dress-up, for conventions, or playing with friends."

"Oh," said Abby. "Connor talks about Manga. I don't really get them."

"Well, it's a different culture. This is a "Tohru Honda" costume. She's a character from a Manga I loved when I was younger. It's called Fruits Baskets, it's about girl who loses her parents and goes to live with a cursed family."

"Cursed?"

"If anyone hugs them, they turn into animals," said Jess, posing in the mirror.

"Bummer," said Abby.

"I know!"

"The costume looks kind of young."

"I know. It didn't bother me when I was younger. I didn't see the sexiness. I just loved the story. Now, though...I wonder why they draw so many of the characters like sexy school girls."

"Because too many men are still sexist."

Jess smiled. "Don't get me wrong. I like my short skirts."

"No!"

Jess giggled. "Still, I don't wear anything that looks like a school uniform or sexifies girls."

"No, Jess, you don't."

Jess smiled. "Thank you. I wouldn't wear something this provocative in public. Which is why I saved it for the right guy."

"And now you're trying it on. Jess? Are you...thinking of wearing it for Becker, for a special occasion?"

Jess blushed, and nodded.

Abby took a deep breath. "I'm not your mum, and I don't want to sound like an old biddy, but, you don't have to rush things."

"I know. Becker said the same thing."

Abby smiled. "Good for the Captain. So...this is completely willing on your part."

"Completely Abby, and thanks for caring."

Abby smiled, and hugged her. "I can't help but care about you Jess."

Jess smiled. "Would you mind if I showed you a couple more?"

"Not at all, Jess. Maybe I'll ask you to return the favor."

Jess smiled. "Lingerie? For the honeymoon?"

Abby blushed and nodded.

Jess smiled. "I'd love to help you choose."

"We'll see," she said. "Call me when you're ready with another outfit."

Jess nodded. Soon she called Abby back in.

"OK, Abs. This one is Miaka, from Fushigi Yugi."

"Excuse me?"

Jess giggled. "It's Japanese."

"No kidding."

"It's about a girl, Miaka, who becomes a priestess leading a group of celestial warriors and falls in love with one of them."

"OK. What a surprise, another obscenely short school uniform," said Abby.

Jess wore another tiny skirt, this one in brown. She had a short brown jacket and a white blouse underneath. The blouse was tied in a knot, exposing a midriff.

"It isn't exactly faithful to the Manga," she said. "Miaka wore an actual uniform, although the skirt was short, the jacket and blouse were normal length."

"Why do they have to sex up girls?" asked Abby.

"Well, to be fair, this isn't a Cosplay outfit. It's meant for, um, the bedroom."

"Nothing wrong with that, Jess. I have a few for Connor."

"I'm not sure I wanted to know that," said Jess, with a grin.

Abby laughed. "Be glad Becker isn't into Star Wars."

"Ugh! Don't! I love that movie, you'll ruin it for me!"

Abby smirked. "Sorry. So, is this the special one?"

Jess frowned at her image in the mirror. "No. Not for the first time."

Abby smiled affectionately at the young woman. "Becker won't care. He wants you, you know."

Jess returned the affection. "I know, Abby. Thank you. I want to wear something perfect, though."

Abby nodded.

"I have one more to try," said Jess.

When Abby came back in, she was stunned.

Jess wore a long, flowing, robe-like gown. It had long pink sleeves, a red vest-like top, and a long yellow bow in the middle. The skirt was also pink with lots of volume.

"Not what I expected," said Abby.

"It's Miaka's priestess gown," she said. "I thought it was the one, but it isn't right either." She sighed. "I don't know what to wear."

"You're obsessing."

"I know." She sighed again. "Maybe I should just be naked."

Abby laughed. "I don't think he'd object."

"Not helpful."

"Sorry, Jess."

"This is a bit weird, isn't it? Asking each other for help deciding on..."

"Booty clothes?"

"Abby!"

Abby laughed. "It's not weird. Who else can we ask?"

Jess nodded. She looked at herself again. "Maybe it is right. I just need to tweak it, make it more me."

Abby smiled. "Becker would like it to be you."

Jess beamed. "He would. Abby? How are you at sewing and alterations?"

It turned out that Emily was a whiz at sewing. In no time, she had Jess' priestess costume exactly the way she wanted it.

Jess threw her arms around Emily. "Thank you! I love it!"

Emily smiled. "It looks like you now."

Abby nodded. "Cute, pretty, a tad innocent, but brave. It's Jess Parker."

"Thank you. I just have one more thing to add to it," she said with a smirk.

Emily looked thoughtfully at Jess. "I do not have...outfits for Matt."

"Perhaps...No. It is too brazen for me to buy such things."

"Emily Merchant, you are an independent woman living in the 21st century. Be brazen," said Abby.

Jess smiled. "You did say that you're no longer Victorian. Hey! We should have a lingerie party."

Abby nodded.

"What is that?" asked Emily.

"Don't worry, you'll learn," said Abby, smirking.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. This one was especially challenging, and continued to grow. Thanks for your patience and support.

Note: This has more stripping and a very adult moment, but its not graphic and implied. If you think it's too adult, let me know, and I'll increase the rating or edit. Thanks.

1406 Words

Chapter Twelve: The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties, Conclusion (I think)

Becker opened the door, holding a red rose.

"Aw, Becker," said Jess, accepting it.

He smiled, took her overnight bag, and pulled her inside his flat. Then he kissed her passionately.

"Oh!" she exclaimed after. "You're in a good mood."

"I am. You?"

She smiled. "Very."

"Would you like a drink?"

"That would be lovely," she said.

"Let me just stow your bag."

She nodded, and wandered into the living room.

"Becker!"

He came out of his bedroom, smirking. "So I prepared a little, " he said.

Jess smiled, looking up from the candlelit coffee table, set with two champagne glasses, strawberries, chocolate, and an ice bucket holding champagne.

"What if I had turned down the drink?"

"Would you have turned down the chocolate?"

She laughed. "No."

"That's what I thought," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa.

He popped the champagne, poured, and they sipped it. Jess reached for the chocolate, but he stopped her.

"Uh-uh," he muttered, taking a piece, and holding it to her mouth.

She giggled and took a dainty bite.

"You wanted to gobble the entire piece, didn't you?"

She laughed, covering her mouth. "Yes."

He smiled, and kissed her. "Chocolate," he whispered. "Yum."

She giggled. "This is incredibly romantic, and sexy."

"I know," he said, with an eyebrow raise.

"Your turn," she said, picking up a strawberry. He took a bite, and she bit her lip, watching the juice drip down his cheek. "I don't think I can last much longer. Can we...go to the bedroom?"

He nodded, reaching down to kiss her. He then took her hand, pulled her up, and walked her to his room.

Jess changed in the bathroom. She opened the door, gasped, and giggled. "Not your normal uniform, Captain."

Becker leaned against his dresser, wearing a tan camouflage uniform that hugged every muscle. Every muscle.

Jess stared for a minute, soaking in the sight of this gorgeous, dreamy man that was about to strip and then, make love to her. She was giddy.

Becker, was also stunned. "You look like an Asian dream, Jess."

She wore the priestess outfit, chopped down so it ended halfway up her thigh. The sleeves remained long and billowy, but the yellow tie was cut to the hem of the shorter skirt.

She blushed. "Thank you. It's from one of my favorite Manga's."

"I like."

She stepped closer, stopping just in front of him. "You look so sexy," she whispered.

He smirked. "It's for you, just you," he purred.

She smiled, looking demurely at him.

Then she lost control and jumped him, kissing him fiercely.

"Whoa!" he said. "You're a little tiger!"

"Sorry," she said, blushing and giggling. "That outfit is...tempting."

He laughed. "Shall I start, then?"

She bit her lip, and nodded.

He smiled, staring straight into her eyes, and began to move. He slowly wiggled side to side, unbuttoning the shirt.

Jess reached out to touch his chest hair.

"Becker," she whispered.

He smiled, and lowered the shirt slowly down his back. He then danced forward, causing her to back up. He moved faster and faster, until she almost slammed into the wall.

But he caught her. She breathed hard, looking into his eyes, wrapping her fingers gently in his chest hair.

She moaned. He leaned her against the wall and pressed closer, then he kissed her slowly.

"Your turn. A shirt...for a shirt."

She smiled, blushed, and nodded. She backed him up, to give herself space.

He smiled, his pulse quickening.

She undid the top of the robe, opening it up slowly, revealing hot pink lace underneath. She swiveled her hips, and dipped. She opened the robe completely, letting it slowly fall down her shoulders, her arms, and held it as it dropped to her waist. All the while, she continued to slowly dance.

"No fair, you have another dress on underneath," he said.

"It's not much, I promise you," she whispered. "This is as far as I go, until you take those off," she said, nodding to the uniform pants.

Becker smiled. He raised his arms above his head and did a sexy full body wiggle, causing her to scream, and giggle.

He then salsa danced around, grabbed his pants, and in one move, they tugged right off.

"Eeee!" she screamed, clapping and laughing.

He smiled, dancing closer, in nothing but tight black bikinis.

"Becker! My god...you are soo sexy." It was he turn to purr.

He kissed her. "You're turn."

She nodded, kissing him tenderly before shoving him from her. She spun around, and let the robe fall off.

"That was fast."

"Like you said, I have something else on," she said. She smiled. She wore a bright pink lace baby doll.

She smiled, slowly wiggling her body. She rolled her shoulders, reaching up to pull one strap down, and then the other.

Becker moaned.

She stood, slowly dancing, holding the baby doll on her chest.

Then she pulled it down, over her naked breasts.

"Jess," he whispered, reaching out to gently touch them.

"Oh," she moaned, as he caressed.

Reluctantly, she moved away from his touch. She slowly sashayed, wiggling the nightie over her hips. She smiled, letting it fall down her legs. She stepped one leg out of it, then kicked it off with the other leg, leaving only a pink panty on her body.

"We're even," she whispered.

Becker smiled and kissed her, gently lifting her off the ground. He placed her on the bed.

"Are you still sure?"

"Yes."

He smiled, and leaned over her, kissing her. He caressed her body, gently pulling off the panties.

She blushed but he reassured her with a smile. Then she ran her hands down his chest, and pulled off the bikinis.

He lowered down, slowly kissed her, and then made slow, tender love to her.

Jess woke up a few hours later, an arm draped around her middle.

She smiled. It wasn't a dream, she laid in Becker's arms, both naked, both completely belonging to the other now.

She'd never been so happy.

She closed her eyes, snuggling into him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Jess."

She giggled. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I woke up to find an angel sleeping on me."

"Aw...Becker?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

"More like completely blissful, Jess."

She giggled. "Me too."

He nuzzled against her head, and they fell asleep together.

After a cuddling breakfast, In which both barely ate their toast or drank their coffees, Becker drove Jess home.

Against his better judgment, walked inside with her. "They're going to be embarrassing, you know," he muttered.

She ran up to him, jumped into his arms, and snogged him. "Do you still care?"

He laughed. "No."

She smiled, and jumped down. Then she danced happily into her room.

Slowly the door to Abby and Connor's room opened, and there they stood smiling stupidly at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hiiii," they said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up."

They could all hear Jess humming cheerfully.

Abby giggled, ran out, and hugged Becker. Then she kissed his cheek. "That is for how happy she sounds," she said. "How are you?"

"Just as happy. I promise." He smiled at her.

Abby smiled back, and walked to Jess' room. A second later girly squealing rang out.

Becker shook his head. Connor still stared at him from the door way. "Out with it, Temple."

"Nothing," he said. "Just...Were you a gentleman? Did you tell her how much you adore and idolize her? Did you use protection?"

He then smiled cheekily.

Becker, nice and red, rolled his eyes again. "Oh, my god," he mumbled.

Connor quietly walked out, grinning stupidly at Becker, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Jess! I think I'm leaving," Becker called to her.

Instantly she sprang out of her room and danced into his arms. "OK," she said happily. "No problem."

He laughed. "I guess I could stay."

She smiled, and shrugged.. "OK too."

He chuckled, and kissed her. "I love you, Jess Parker."

"What?" asked Abby, her face suddenly poking out from Jess' room.

"Excuse me?" asked Connor, quickly re-appearing.

Jess stared adoringly into Becker's eyes. "I love you Captain Becker."

"Damn, I thought sure she'd use his first name," said Connor.

"Want to go to your room?" Becker asked.

Jess nodded and pulled him after her.

"Don't get too amorous, you two. You still have duties to perform," said Connor. With a sudden, panicked look, he quickly clarified. "Wedding duties, I mean!"

Abby laughed. "Don't worry. A happy best man and happy maid of honor mean a smooth and flawless wedding."

"Don't be so naïve, Abby. We work for the ARC."

"Oh...Right."

The End

Other Stories coming, including the Wedding. I like this ending, and the lingerie party might get a little steamy, don't know yet. So, I think that will be a separate story. It might be adult. For now, this ends The Wedding: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties.


End file.
